Sebastian's Neko Ciel
by KadentsaNaito7771
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive receives a letter from the Queen and is requested to investigate an old Funtom Company warehouse that the young lord no longer had in use. The young boy uses himself as bait, and is now in the hands of the same facility that experimented on Finny not so long ago. After experiments, he finds himself with some very drastic changes, and a very different black butler.
1. Chapter 1

~Shhh X( I know I should be working on my other stories, but this came to me and I had to write it. Please be gentle, it's my first Black Butler story. I don't own black butler(obviously) Please enjoy and review.~

~Queen's Request~

Ciel was awakened by the shuffling and sweeping sounds of Sebastian opening the curtains, today was one of those days where he wished that he could simply sleep in. He groaned and slunk himself further under the blankets and cupped them in his hands over his head.

" My lord, it is time for you to get up. We have quite the schedule to attend to today." The butler said in his usual velvet voice. He silently made his way over to the bed when there was no response. He leaned down just inches from the lump of blankets which hid his young master. "My lord..." Sebastian cooed in a whisper. Ciel moaned in irritation at his persistent servant and climbed slowly out of bed. As much as he hated it. Sebastian was right. Today's appointments couldn't be ignored.

"What is first on the list of things for today?" The young Earl asked in a monotone voice as Sebastian helped him out of his night shirt, and replacing it with his day attire. Carefully fastening each button and gently tying on the boys eye patch. Ciel yawned and covered his mouth in the process, he was feeling a little more depleted of energy than usual. He hoped that he wasn't about to come down with some damned cold.

" First on the agenda today, my lord, beginning at eleven sharp you have your daily lessons, and I will be picking up your violin from the shop after we return from your meeting with Elizabeth at one this afternoon. She has requested that we go to her mansion to discuss certain matters that she didn't make quite clear in her letter." He paused for a moment as he helped pull of his socks and slip his shoes on. As well as putting on the boys top hat and handing him his walking cane.

"Go on.." Ciel persuaded in a bored manor. He was already fretting the trip to Elizabeth's home. What could she possibly want that she couldn't specify within her message? He hoped she wasn't plotting any bizarre outing to buy more _'cute'_ clothes for him.

" After we return from lady Elizabeth's home, you have a meeting with Mr. Venior at two-thirty about a business promotion he was suggesting for the Funtom Company. Once that is taken care of, you have a conference to attend about the church chapel you just had finished for the Edwards Charity Fund."

Sebastian was now finished dressing the young master and stood up straight and opened the door for them to leave to begin breakfast.

"Tell me again, why did I agree to pour my money into building that church?" The boy scoffed.

Sebastian merely smirked and sighed slightly.

" As a noble of London you must play your part." Sebastian answered for him a bit too formally. Before they left the room Sebastian presented a silver trey with a letter on it with the queens wax seal. "By the way my lord, this was delivered to us this morning."

Ciel furrowed his brows and took hold of the letter, opening it at once. It had been a while since the queen had sent him a message. The boy let his cerulean eye read down the so carefully written words and he looked somewhat surprised. He looked up at his faithful servant and looked a bit too serious.

"Sebastian. Cancel all other plans for today." The Earl commanded. Sebastian was left with a puzzled expression and let his smooth magenta eyes rest on the boy.

"Might I inquire as to why my lord? As I already mentioned, today's schedule was one not to be put off." The demon spoke softly but with a hint of curiosity. He folded his hands in front of him, still holding the silver platter.

"The queen has sent me a letter of utmost importance. It seems that the facility that held Finnian as a test subject before, has been discovered in another part of London. A different building, an old Funtom company warehouse in fact. The one I shut down and moved. Apparently there have been many cases recently in which children under that age of sixteen have been coming up missing, and then found by the yard anywhere from weeks to months later either dead, or alive with extra non human abilities. The yard got a tip from an anonymous witness that tonight there would be a drop off point for another child whom went missing just last week. His description is simple, dark haired, young, and blue eyes." Ciel went on. His mind was racing at ways he could stop this and present another success to the queen. He handed Sebastian the letter, who took it and read down it silently as Ciel continued. "The queen wants me to manage a way to pick up the child before he is picked up at the drop off point by the kidnappers. And to find a way to capture the ones behind this facility. It reads that thirteen children have been found that had gone missing, only six were alive. The rest were looked over by medical personnel and they reported that the children were over dosed on high levels of different drugs and adrenalines."

Sebastian set the letter back on the night stand and smirked.

"What shall we do my lord."

Ciel scowled at his all too fake smile.

" The anonymous witness mentioned that the drop off site was going to be behind the west side train station, on the fourth platform at midnight tonight. We will go there tonight and do exactly what the queen has ordered."

A grin played at Sebastian's lips as his ruby eyes gazed down at the young master before him.

"Tell me again, my lord. If this task isn't to be addressed until tonight...why cancel your schedule for today?" He toyed.

Ciel grimaced. Why was his butler so annoying.

"B...because I ordered you to that's why.." The boy retorted as he looked up at his demon butler with an unsteady glare. Sebastian's wine colored eyes squinted just a little more as he wore a devious smile. He escorted the young master out of the moon and to the dining room where he would be having breakfast. " My lord. I must insist that you do not put off our appointments for today, just because you don't want to do them."

Ciel stopped walking at gawked at his butler in fury. " How dare you suggest that I'm simply blowing off my schedule! Now get to the kitchen and make me something sweet." Ciel snapped harshly and his butler simply bowed at the waist with his right hand over his chest.

" Yes, young master." And with that we walked off, still enjoying his lords childish rant.

After breakfast, Sebastian annoyed Ciel to the point of shaking and so he finally reluctantly gave in to completing his already planned schedule for the day. Sebastian tented to the young Earl's lessons which for Ciel, seemed to drag out forever today. Then they went over to Lizzy's manor which proved to be a colossal waste of time as far as the young phantomhive was concerned. She simply wanted him to arrive because she had had a tailor special make four different new outfits for Ciel. All which made him feel like a very uncomfortable porcelain doll. In fact, if it hadn't been for Sebastian Ciel may have just walked right out and left the moment they walked in. She had also wanted to talk about the costume party she was throwing for her birthday in two weeks on the 5th of October.

The next on the list was to pick up Ciels violin from a music shop which had repaired it back to its fine original state before meyrin had accidentally knocked over the china cabinet onto the violins resting stand sending it flying. Thankfully the cabinet hadn't landed on the instrument itself. And of course after all of that Ciel had to spend two long lasting hours discussing Mr. Venior's suggestion in having Ciel sell him a portion of the company to take overseas and sell in off lands. Which didn't roll over too well. The man wanted another 15% of all sales, that wasn't about to happen. Ciel took it as a great insult the way he had tried to take advantage of the boy. The meeting didn't end until closer to five o'clock and by then the young phantomhive was ready to end the day. Well, he wished he could, but Sebastian wouldn't let him simply forget about the speech he was supposed to give at the opening of the new church at the charity conference. Once that was finished the boy wasn't going to listen to anymore of the butler's annoying suggestions. Every time Sebastian would begin Ciel would quickly put his hand up to silence the man, which of course, only rewarded him with a few loathsome smirks from the demon.

It was almost six thirty now and Sebastian was fuming because Bardroy had again, caught the kitchen on fire. Only this time Sebastian wasn't quite sure how and didn't have the patience to ask. Dinner would now be off schedule. Late by at the very least 9.3 minutes.

Ciel stayed in his office, going over paper work just to make sure he filled everything out properly. He found himself gazing off into space often and wondered if he was feeling alright. Suddenly a knock came from the door and Ciel shot his eyes open and made sure he didn't have any escaping saliva from his mouth or on his desk where he had at some point fallen asleep while signing papers.

"Come in.." Ciel said a little quieter than he had wanted. Good thing the demon had good hearing. Sebastian took one look at his young master and again wore his signature smirk.

" Did you fall asleep again my lord?" The butler asked as he wheeled in a cart with a few different platters. The boy simply let out a 'hmph' and decided to not answer. Sebastian smiled and moved Ciels papers for him.

"I'm not finished with those..." He said rather coldly. The all clad in black butler sighed and began setting down some plates with his dinner on the desk.

"Forgive me my lord but I can't allow you to soil your papers on accident with your dinner." Ciel simply scoffed and took the silver fork in his hand and started eating. "For tonight's dinner we have Milk Risotto with three different kinds of mushrooms, savory pork and Pot-au-Feu wine. I sincerely hope it's to your liking master." He finished as he stood back against the wall. Ciel closed his eyes and thought about how to execute his plan tonight. He popped another fork full of food into his mouth. So, find the delivery site, take out the drop off man and save the kid? Perhaps his butler would be of use tonight.

"Something on your mind my lord? You seem rather distant.." Sebastian questioned after a long while of Ciel staring off into the distance seemingly at nothing. The boy looked up and wondered how long it had taken him just to eat what little he had.

"Uh..no. Just, thinking about the best plan of action for this evening's task."

Sebastian sighed and after another twenty minutes left with the remainders of Ciel's dinner on the cart.

...

I hope you enjoyed chapter one :D please review, let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

~The Facility~

~11:00 PM.~

The young phantomhive sat silently in an ally way in the carriage with his butler. Both simply keeping an eye out and listening to Sebastians pocket watch tic away each long minute. Nothing was due to happen for another hour, but they waited anyway. The dark night was tamed by the light of the moon, but that light didn't reach inside the carriage where he sat across from his servant demon. Ciel was growing quite tired but remained as alert as possible. Looking out onto the vacant street made him feel quite alone. All around were shadows and darkness but the light of the moon rested upon the cool ground, and for a moment, Ciel felt almost the need to go to it. Sebastian seemed to sense his distress because he smiled innocently at his master.

" My lord?...Is everything okay?" The velvet voice came as a surprise to the young boy who was previously letting his mind wander about different choices he'd made in the last two years. Ciel looked up at his butler, but when he did he blinked again and this time at first with a slight fear, but then simply glared. The raven haired mans eyes glowed dangerously, the cat like centers seemingly peering into Ciels incomplete soul, which they wanted to devour so hastily.

" Stop looking at me like I'm delicious. You haven't won yet demon." Ciel spat as he glared a hard blue eye into deep magenta ones. Sebastian chuckled under his breath and gave an innocent expression.

"But my lord. You are delicious.." He sighed but then let his expression relax and his eyes quit glowing ominously. " Never the less you are correct. This isn't over, and I'll be with you to the very end, until you finally hand over your precious soul to me." He said softly. Ciel looked a little solemn for a moment but then the sound of footsteps on the slightly street caught both their attention. The two watched as a large man with huge muscular arms set down a body shaped sack next to a dumpster.

"This is it..go now." Ciel whispered to Sebastian who smiled and picked up the young phantomhive, setting him beside the sack as Ciel checked inside, and sure enough was looking at an unconscious dark haired boy, around his age. Sebastian came walking up from behind and Ciel looked around wondering when the butler had even removed the kidnapper.

" What did you to with the man?"Ciel asked slightly confused. Sebastian just stood fromally beside him and smiled innocently but with an underlying mischief.

" I've taken care of him. Now, my lord, if you will." Sebastian held up a sack just like the one the other boy was in and helped his young master into it. Removing his hate and cane. Ciel scowled at the demon who seemed to enjoy stuffing the boy into a sack more than was necessary.

"Remember, no matter what, don't go in until I call for you. I'm going to see what's going on here." The young boy said as he watched Sebastian put the real victim child into the carriage safely.

Sebastian walked back and smiled at his master. "Hmhm. I wouldn't dream of it young master. Now, please..behave and act unconscious."

Ciel pouted slightly at his butlers tone but did as was instructed. It wasn't a half hour later that a man came walking up the street and looked around cautiously. He stopped by Sebastian, a little confused at how proper this man looked but never the less began with the business. The younger blond man pulled his cigarette out of his mouth and looked down at the sack Ciel was in.

" Who are you? I thought they were going to send James." The man asked skeptically, as he looked around nervously for any on coming people.

Sebastian smiled.

" There was a change in plans and I was sent instead. If all is in order.." Sebastian suggested as he handed the sack to the man before him.

" I haven't met you before, I'm Carlos. You look pretty well to do, you the boss's butler?"

Sebastian bowed but didn't answer.

" If your please sir. I haven't much time.."

The blonde man nodded as he puffed his cigarette again and pulled out an envelope.

" Here, its the usual payment." He said before running off and going to a horse in the ally and putting the young Ciel on his lap and riding off.

Sebastian became serious again and took the two he had in the carriage to the Scotland Yard. All he did however, was leave them in the office of the building, both unconscious.

" Now to wait..hmhmhm."

Ciel listened silently as he was handed off to someone else, he made sure to look like he was sleeping when the sack was opened. He listened carefully, and as far as he could tell it was three other men now. They had gone into a building, but Ciel didn't get to see if it was the warehouse or not. He kept limp as he was taken out of the bag and laid on what felt like a bed. No, a gurney. He felt strange as he was wheeled away, leaving the talking men behind as someone else strode along, pushing the bed. He wanted so terribly to open his eyes but didn't feel it was time yet, the smell in the building made him feel nauseous. It was like a mixture between chemicals, vomit and rubbing alcohol. Sort of the typical hospital smell, but way worse. The cart suddenly stopped and he heard another door open and then they moved again and stopped. Obviously in another room of some sort.

" This is quite a specimen. What is his name again?" A younger sounding male voice asked, his voice was very soft and reminded him of something but he couldn't pin point it.

" This is Alexander Morris, age thirteen, blue eyes dark hair." Another person said, only this one was a woman. He couldn't pin point how old she might have been. He assumed mid thirties.

"Very good, take him in here. They would have given him a heavy sedative so he should sleep until morning." The velvet soft voice came again. Ciel wanted desperately to open his eyes and look. He felt uncomfortable and decided that now was as good a time as any and he began to get restless and acted appropriate to a half sedated person. He opened his eyes slowly and gazed up at the two. The man had night black hair, and golden tinted eyes that hid behind a pair of forming glasses. He also saw the woman, who as he assumed, did look about mid thirties and she had dark brown hair and blue eyes. Ciel acted the part and looked over slowly at the man.

"Wh...where am I?" He stuttered in a tired sounding voice. Putting his hand to his head, which really was pounding now due to the overwhelming smells of this place.

The man smiled gently at him, and put his hands in the pockets of the white doctors jacket that both him and the woman wore.

"I'm quite surprised you're awake already young man. This place is where all of your dreams will come true. We can make things better for you." He said kindly but it still hid something behind it. Ciel didn't like it at all.

"But..that doesnt tell me anything. Where am I? How did I get here?" Ciel pleaded and actually began to feel a little claustrophobic in this strange place with these two strangers hovering over him. He got himself to sit up and at first the woman went to stop him but the man held up his hand saying it was okay.

"Hmhm...so..you're the one who was able to hold off my men when they were picking you up last time. I have to admit. I was quite surprised at how you took out both James and Morgan both." He went on. Ciel simply listened with a slight glare on his face. "Take him to his cell for now, we will handle things in the morning." He finished. Cell? Ciel didn't like that sound of that and jumped off the gurney and took off running down the hall. He needed to at least get a basic layout of this place first before he was locked up. The man simply smiled and sighed, shaking his head. "Don't worry, he won't get far..."

Ciel was surprised when no one was after him. Arrogant bastards probably assumed he couldn't find his way out. He used this time to memorize everything about this place. Down to even the cracks in the walls. Of course, he didn't really need to. It was true, this was the old Funtom Warehouse. They had renovated the inside to make it more like a building. It had halls and corridors and rooms as well. Along with an upper floor. He didn't have too hard of a time navigating but the rooms were confusing to memorize. The boy ran to an area and then realized it looked just like where he had just been. Even the placing of items was the same. Now he was a little nervous. He supposed that's why they didn't chase him. It was obvious that if one of their captors were to get lose, getting indefinitely lost was nearly a one hundred percent chance. Realizing that running wasn't going to get him anywhere, he decided to sit down on one of the metal benches that was along the wall down one of the long hallways.

He looked around through one tired lapiz eye and noticed there was a camera on the corner of each new hall or room. Ciel sighed and wondered if this was all really worth it. It was another fifteen minutes before he saw anyone. When he did, it was the same two he had encountered first. The man and woman in long white coats. He felt a tinge of fear bubble up in his chest. The feeling of being caught like a mouse in a trap, and having cats prowling around him everywhere.

"You didn't fight near as long as most of the others. Often times our patients will bolt up and down the halls until they run themselves ragged." The doctor said as he stood before the ash haired boy with his assistant beside him. Ciel just sort of snorted at the remark. Thinking of how stupid most of their 'patients' must be.

"Hmm..really. Well I refuse to play your little game and run around an impossible maze until I collapse." The teenager retorted and smirked with a piercing glare. "What is this place for?"

"Hmm...right now that's unimportant. Right now it's time for you to retire to bed." The man said as he waited for Ciel to stand, and he did. The boy sighed, he was welcoming those words. He needed rest.

"Very well. But first, at least pleasure me with your name.." Ciel stated and the man gave him a gently but wry smile. He liked how this boy was slightly different, a little more, open minded, and inquisitive. Rather than the screaming flailing children that he usually had for patients.

" Doctor Claude Faustus."

Ciel accepted the guidance to his room which was upstairs, not even really a room. It was a small cell with a metal door and a small bed, a nightstand, a lamp and a toilet. Along with a stuffed teddy bear. He smirked and felt that this was a cruel irony. Being held captive in one of his old company warehouses, and sitting on the soft cotton red blankets, was a Funtom Company stuffed white bunny. Ciel was handed a plastic cup of water and a half a ham and cheese sandwich on a paper plate.

" We will see you tomorrow Alex."

Ciel didn't answer as the door closed behind him and the light was shut off, leaving only moonlight in the room. Sleep called gently to him, he imagined that Sebastian would be amused by the contained Ciel Phantomhive. He ignored the sandwich but drank a sip of the water, then allowed himself to quietly climb into bed. Why did that name sound familiar?

"Claude Faustus" He repeated quietly to himself. " Faustus..Faustus.." He looked out at the window at the moon until his eyes slowly closed and he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

~Experiments~

Morning came faster than he would have liked. He was so rudely awoken by the stinging bright light above his head. He groaned and rubbed his burning eyes and then stood. A woman walked in quietly with not much of an expression. She had lavender colors. Her hair, her dress.

"Hello Alexander. My name is Hannah Annafellows. I will be your nurse as well as your caretaker." She said as she walked to him quietly and pulled out some light blue colored clothes from the drawer in the nightstand. A pair of simple sweat pants and a loose T-shirt. He got dressed with her help and then put on some white slippers. Ciel couldn't believe he was being dressed in such attire. Like an inpatient at a mental hospital. He followed her out and was greeted by Claude. Again his name ringing in his head. He really seemed familiar. Perhaps it was simply his aura and not his name. He knew for a fact he had never met the man, but he had this familiarity to him.

"Doctor.." Ciel greeted simply and gained a half smile from Claude.

"Good morning Alexander. Please follow me." Claude answered in a soft voice, Ciel followed him, and was in turn, followed by Hannah. He was led into a room with four other doctor looking people, all wearing the same white coat.

"You must understand that anything we do, is all for the good of humanity. Understood?" He finished before Ciel was suddenly grabbed and put on the cold metal table, the sudden ice like surface made him gasp and arch his back.

"What is the meaning of this?! Unhand me this moment! I am Ci...uh...Alexander Morris! What right have you to treat me in such an atrocious manor?!" Ciel wailed and Claude was surprised by his style of speech.

"Just relax. We are going to make you more powerful than you could ever hope to be." With that he felt the cold cloth of an alcohol wipe swipe his arm and then the sharp sting of a needle slide under his skin. He winced and kicked his legs and writhed as much as possible, but it only lasted so long. He felt his body slowing against his will, his over exhausted muscles that shouldn't have been such started going limp.

"W..what is happening..." Ciel muttered trying to keep the fog out of his head.

"Let go and sleep..empty your mind and sleep and you will wake up in your bed. It's better this way." Claude said dryly as he sighed, and Ciel felt the hands on him loosen.

"S...Seb...uh..mm.." Ciel tried his hardest to mutter the words but he couldn't get his mouth to do what he wanted.

"What's that?" Claude questioned as the boy continued to lose consciousness.

"Seba...s..t..." But it was too late, Ciel fell into a medicated slumber and the rest of the staff began their work.

"Hmm...I am bound to follow my orders." Sebastian muttered to himself as he sat beside Fred Abberline, who in turn stood beside Arthur Randall. Scotland Yard's police commissioner.

" Are you sure this was a good idea? I mean, he's just a kid. What if something happens?" Abberline said worriedly but Sebastian merely smiled and closed his eyes as he sipped his tea.

"There is no need to worry. I stand by young lord always. When the time is right, I will retrieve him." The butler said in a tiresome voice but non the less confident.

"Heh, you think you will be able to effectively get into the building, capture the staff, and free the prisoners as well as the Phantomhive boy all on your own?" Random jeered, he glared as he took a swig of his coffee. Sebastian didn't like this man, nor his attitude.

"But of course, if I couldn't do that much, what sort of butler would I be?" Sebastian teased as he stood, the real Alex Morris had been returned safely to his father and mother as well as little sister. He had thankfully been saved before an experimenting had taken place. As for James, the man to deliver Alex in the first place, he was already on his way to prison as they spoke.

"Hmph.." Randall huffed as he exited the room, Sebastian's wine like eyes followed him out.

Ciel woke to the sound of loud chatter and cry's as well as screams and rants. Obviously the other captives around him were up for the day, and were making Ciel's head spin with their noise. He stood up from his bed but his whole body ached. He winced and huffed in pain, looking at his poor body. His arms bore numerous needle injection site bruises and band-aids. The lower part of his legs had different injection wounds as well. Ciel tried to stretch but it hurt too much, he had an overwhelming stiffness to him.

His head screamed inside with pain and he couldn't help but whimper a little. His door was opened just then and Hannah walked in. Ciel instinctively jumped back onto his bed and barred his teeth at her.

"Get back!" He shouted evilly. " Don't you touch me!"

Hannah looked abnormally sad for the one that was doing this to him.

"I'm sorry, but please. I must take you to the cafeteria so you can eat breakfast."

Ciel sighed and got down, following her out. Once in the cafeteria which was hardly that, more like a tiny room with a few small collapsible tables and chairs with no windows, and a tiny little cart with brown paper bags with numbers on them. Hannah handed Ciel the one with number 9 written in marker sloppily. He took it and sat down at the table, inside the bag was a peanut butter sandwich, a apple and a very small box juice. Ciel sighed feeling very degraded. He had gone from his multiple course meals that Sebastian made perfectly along with sweets and his favorite tea's on silver platters to this. He sat next to a blonde haired boy who was seemingly extremely happy with his meal. It annoyed him that this kid thought that all of this was just sugar and lolly pops. The boy leaned over and smiled at Ciel.

"Hehe, are you going to eat that?" The boy asked gesturing to the young Earls sandwich. Ciel simply shook his head slowly without much effort and tossed it to the other boy. Ciel did however, begin eating his apple.

"I'm Alois ^^ hehehe.." The blonde said in a chipper tone. Ciel could only take so much of this.

" Nice to meet you, I'm Alexander." Ciel said before getting up and tossing his bag into the trash can and walking out of the room, but as he did he was escorted by Hannah and another assistant whom he did not recognize, the boy didn't like the feeling he was getting from this. He decided to walk a little faster. Then he happened to see Claude as he walked by one of the other halls. Ciel didn't take a second to breathe, he bolted after him, grabbing him by the coat and hiding behind him before Hannah and the stranger could grab him.

"Tell me what the point is of us being here! I demand to know!" Ciel bellowed in an authoritative voice. Claude slightly smirked but only just. He glowered down at the boy.

"I won't allow disobedience." The taller of the two said, his eyes burned gold and seemed to shimmer behind his lenses. Ciel was taken back to the horrible room where the terror would begin. Ciel tried to be as much of a man as he could but he was shaking, right before they helped him up on the table the small teenager grabbed a surgical knife off of the counter top and stabbed it into one of the assistants chests. As fast as he could he made a break for it, only to be grabbed by a pair of strong arms and slammed onto the icy metal table.

"No! No! No! No!" Ciel struggled. This wasn't going as planned. It was time to call Sebastian. Claude through a rag over his mouth and after one short inhale he felt his body give up. Losing consciousness again. Claude removed it and the drugged boy just laid there limp and prepared for the poking and prodding. "Sebastian..I...order you...come..."Was all Ciel managed to get out before he again lost consciousness.

His dream was wild. Trapped in a dark space, a dark world. Nothing around. Just him, he felt like he was suffocating and all he could do was think of Sebastian. How he needed Sebastian. As he wriggled and writhed to breathe within his dream in the darkness, he broke into a run, and as fast as he could he dashed to try and escape his death. Suddenly it was as though the ground evaporated and he fell, the sensation was as if he were falling through water, slowly drowning, unable to swim. Then he saw it, a pair of white-gloved hands reaching gracefully to him. Ciel grabbed onto those hands but he looked up and saw that they belonged to Sebastian, but he had a menacing smirk. The boy tried to scream but the sound wouldn't come. Sebastian's smile became sympathetic and he pulled the boy to himself, and as soon as he did, Ciel could breath again, choking and gagging trying to gasp for air. Tears streaming down his face as he allowed the butler to pick him up. At that moment the child Phantomhive's eyes shot open. He tried to jump up but found himself strapped to the cold metal surface. His body again ached all over, especially in the nooks of his elbows, where he assumed he'd been injected again with their poisons. His voice was raspy from his screams.


	4. Chapter 4

This is chapter 3. :D Please read and enjoy.

~Escaping~

"Hmhm..are you ready to leave young master?" The familiar soft voice cooed beside Ciel. He tried to look up but Sebastian was right behind his head, and being strapped to the bed he couldn't really see the man.

"Un...untie me at once Sebastian! That's an order!" Ciel belted evilly. " What the hell took you so long!?" The boy ranted as his eyes watered a bit.

Sebastian smiled innocently, but he had this look, like he was looking down on an infant.

"Come now my lord, it's been two days. Hmhmhm..Did you find out anything?"

Ciel blushed and looked down, completely embarrassed. He'd come here to find information and all that had happened was he had been over ruled, used as a lab rat, and sedated multiple times. He hadn't found out anything. Except for a few names.

"Ah, so that's why this place is in chaos. Michaelis." The voice sounded darker but still calm. Ciel gasped for air in a shriek ripping his arms and legs around under the straps.

"Claude."Sebastian glared demonically. " So that explains a lot. Tell me, where is your master?"

"Alois is dead. His body did not take to the syrum the way this one did." The doctor answered.

"What?...Y..you mean..you two know each other?" The boy stuttered confused and scared. Then it hit him, that's what was bothering him so much. He felt completely daft for not noticing it before. Claude Faustus was a demon. Just like Sebastian. "You killed Alois?"

"My young master was helping me with my research. I've been finding ways to make a breed of super humans. Ones whose souls would be delightful to savor. Your servant, Finnian. He was the only one out of so many that survived the treatment. He in tern was gifted with super strength, as you well know." He said in a bored manor.

"Sebastian! Now!" Ciel demanded, furious that he was still tied down to the metal table. Sebastian went over and began unstrapping him, but he was met with a surgical knife to the throat.

"This one is mine Michaelis." The other demon warned. Sebastian smirked.

"Hardly. There is no way I'm handing over my master's precious soul to filth like you..." The ruby eyed demon growled. Sebastian managed to untie Ciel and the boy ran out the door. The two demons fought each other in a graceful dance of death. Each trading blows to try and kill the other.

Sebastian took off out of the room pursuing his young lord. The demon showed him the way to the exit and ran out where Tanaka met him in the limmo and had orders to leave. Ciel sat in the back and shivered, more than traumatized but getting over it quickly.

"Are you okay young master?" Tanaka asked as he floored it away from the danger zone, it wasn't long before he and the boy were far enough away that the two demons didn't pose a threat anymore. Tanaka looked back at the boy and saw that he was asleep, out cold. The butler carefully but hastily drove the young boy home to his manor, and helped him inside, putting him in his night shirt and tucking him into bed.

" Oh my! Oh my! Will the young lord be a'right?! The poor thing'z exhausted yes 'e is!" The red haired maid fawned over the poor sleeping form but Tanaka escorted them out.

"Young lord Ciel needs his rest. Let him sleep." Tanaka said before 'POOF' he turned back into his smaller, self and magically had another cup of Japanese style tea.

"Oi, Tanaka. Do ya think 'e will be okay? I only know some 'a what 'appened." Bardroy said with a cigarette hanging from his mouth.

The three servants and the butler worried but returned to their household duties. With all the stress, it would only make things worse if they weren't finished by the time Sebastian got back.

~One Week Later~

"Ahhh! I'm so sorry Sebastian! I di'nt mean to! It just toppled right 'ova yes it did!" Mayrin shouted as Sebastian teetered an entire set of the nice china that Mayrin had accidentally knocked from the cabinet.

"No, no. It's all right, but please Mayrin, try to be more careful. If you can't do it, trade jobs with someone who can okay?" The butler said in an irritated but forgiving tone of voice. Mayrin's face bursted to a red shade of complete and total embarrassment.

"Yes o' course!" She stammered as she hurried off to find something she could do that she wouldn't break. The butler sighed and rearranged the china and then straightened out his uniform checking his pocket watch and sighing yet again.

"Nearly behind schedule." He muttered as he made his way down the hall. Suddenly a loud crash from the manor entrance sounded and Sebastian simply cocked his head to the side and sighed very heavily again. "Now what could that have been.."

A stark naked, silver haired man came running at full speed down the hall, his wolf fangs slightly visible through his massive smile.

"Plu! Plu!" Finny chased after him. Apparently the demon hound had escaped. The mut was just about to zoom past Sebastian when the demon simply stuck and arm out and clothes lined the poor thing.

"Pluto! Oh Sebastian! Don't you think that hurt him?!" Finny said as he stood by with a chain in hand that Pluto had broken.

"Nonsense. I will not tolerate disobedient demon dogs on this property. Or dogs at all for that matter. Now.." Sebastian said with a dark smile as he glanced down at the nude man who looked up at him with bright curious eyes. Not really phased by incident. " I do believe I instructed you to be clothed if in your human form yes?" He jerked the demon dog up by his collar, enjoying how he squirmed. " If I must tell you again, you won't be a very happy puppy. I can be quite persuasive." Sebastian warned in a deadly tone but then dropped the man on his rear and smiled innocently, but with hidden irritation. "I'm off to check on the young master. Finnian, do keep that thing under control. I'd hate to have to put him down." And with that the demon stalked off, taking his dark and annoyed aura with him. Finny could finally breath again and he sighed, taking Pluto by the collar to the servants closet to put some clothes on him. Which ended up being a nice black suit, all they had left were butlers uniforms. Well, unless he wanted to run around in a maids dress. Finny laughed innocently at the thought.

Sebastian slowly and quietly opened the door to Ciels room and opened the window slightly to let in some fresh air. He prepared to change the boy into a clean night shirt and change his bedding. He hadn't yet awoken from the day Tanaka brought him home and he had passed out in the car. Sebastian had had a doctor come out to look at him, and the doctor had said that the boy was simply in a recuperative state, and would hopefully wake up soon. The butler was just in mid stride to the bathroom to clean when he heard the bed shuffle. When he turned round he saw a very sleepy looking Ciel opening his eyes. The eye patch and his rings were setting in the drawer next to his bed. The contract clearly visible in the boys eye as he looked up at Sebastian.

"Uh, my lord." Sebastian said as he made his way hastily over to the boy.

"Se..Sebastian?..mm..What happened." The boy muttered, to Sebastians surprise, quite adorably. The demon shook off the emotion and handed Ciel a glass of water, and helped him take a drink by putting it to his lips. "I can do it myself you fool.." The boy tried to protest but it didn't come out as harsh as he would have liked. Sebastian simply smiled and continued to help the boy, who gave no more protests.

"It's good to have you back master. You've been asleep for quiet a while. Honestly it was a bit of a nuisance, I took it upon myself to attend to your more important errands and appointments." The demon said with a chuckle. The teenager just glared and sat up, rubbing his head. His eyes widened in confusion when he did. He felt two strange feeling fuzzy things on his head.

" What...what the hell..?" Ciel started.

Sebastian could sense the boy beginning to panic.

"Now, now, calm down master...I can explain."Sebastian tried to sooth but it didn't matter, the boy flung himself from his bed, at first stumbling into the wall but then standing again, flailing around. Sebastian grabbed the boy and put him firmly on the bed.

"Master listen to me. Listen." The boy continued to panic pulling on the fuzzy things on either side of his head. "Master! Ciel Phantomhive!" At this the boy stopped and looked up at him in shock.

" How dare you call me by-!" Sebastian covered his mouth receiving a glare from the boy.

"Listen. The experiments you went through had a certain..effect on your body. They were trying to give you cat like reflexes.."

"What?! Do you think I will honestly belie-!" The boy started but Sebastian put his hand up, stopping him mid sentence.

" Please my lord, try to be patient and let me continue." Sebastian said in an annoyed tone but he kept his own patience.

Ciel relaxed and stopped fighting him, laying limp on the bed looking up at his butler, thoroughly confused.

"There, that's better. Now, as I was saying. The lab that we were investigating, the one that gave Finny his immense strength, they were testing things on you starting from day one. It wasn't only the injections and such, but also the food and water you had. Claudes goal was to make you have cat like reflexes and senses. They hadn't found a child whose body accepted the syrum, until you. The others all perished. Your body took to the treatment better than they had thought it would." He picked up the boy much to the child's dismay and took him to his full body mirror. " There, you see?"

Ciel gawked at himself in the mirror, watching his deep ash color cat ears twitch and his long tail sway.


	5. Chapter 5

~Dismissed~

"I...I have...oh no! I can't let anyone see me like this!" The boy panicked yet again.

"My lord, everyone already knows. In fact, you are a hero of the town, you saved twenty seven children from the facility. The ones we were told of were the only ones reported. Apparently there were many others who were abducted for experimentation." The demon said as he put his hands on the boys shoulder. " There are other Neko's in the world Ciel. Other ones in London. They are just extremely rare and owned by very prestigious nobles."

" Owned?" Ciel spat as he tried to smooth his ears down, trying to see if he could blend them in with his hair or something, all to no avail.

"Yes, owned. Apparently, many times when a child is turned into a Neko they become more...hmm...well, less able to take care of themselves. But that wont make a difference for you hmhm..I do all the work anyway.."

Ciel fumed as he turned and looked up at the demon who was smiling authoritatively down at him.

"How dare you look at me in such a manor!" Ciel said as he reach his hand up and slapped the butler across the face hard. Sebastian merely let his smile fade but didn't move.

"How shall I put this. Do to the circumstances, the queen has personally asked me to take extra care for you. She gave me this.." Sebastian said as he handed the boy an official letter signed by the queen herself.

"Dear Mr. Michaelis, I have received a full and detailed report on what occurred the night of the Funtom Warehouse incident. I am terribly sorry for your troubles. I also understand that the Earl Ciel of Phantomhive was subject to the chemical experiments held at the facility. My adviser has informed me that young master Ciel has been turned into a Neko. Having this knowledge it is my duty to do what is right for both Ciel and you. From this point on you will be the permanent care taker of the young Phantomhive, I am signing over most of all authorities the boy had prior to last weeks experience to you. It is a great and sad loss to the royal guard. My royal guard dog Ciel is now being dismissed from the force. Again, I sympathize for you, and hope that all is well with you at the Phantomhive estate." Ciel read out loud and shuttered, looking up at the butler who had a new aura about him.

"Hmhm, don't worry master, head of the house hold or not, our contract still remains. I will serve you until the end." Sebastian said with a smirk as he guided the boy back to his bed. He pulled out an outfit for Ciel and set it on the bed. "I will draw your bath my lord." He said before walking away. After watching his demon butler leave to prepare his bath, Ciel saw a shine of light when he put on his ring. He realized it was from the sun rays hitting the gem and the reflection danced across the floor, Ciel felt very strange but soon gave in and chased after the light. Only to find out that because he was wearing said ring, it would not cast light now. But then another light danced across the floor and Ciel chased it playfully on the floor all the way over to the other side of the room where he found himself gazing at a pair of polished black shoes. Ciel blushed furiously and stood, his butler was smiling deviously down at him, his pocket watch open in his hand, that was what had been reflecting the light. The teenager pouted as he felt his cheeks heat up furiously and went to the baths, Sebastian following close behind.

"Hmhm, something the matter my lord?" Sebastian taunted from behind, he ignored him but then yelped when he felt a strange tug. He turned around to see a gloved hand holding the end of the Neko's tail. The ruby eyed butler was amused by his masters irritation.

"Let go."Ciel murmured. The demon didn't however, and instead he pulled the boy back to him, holding him against his chest, and petting his ears.

"Why should I? Hmhm.." Sebastian toyed.

"Let go this instant!" Ciel demanded and the butler did, but he did so with a chuckle.

After they got to the bath Ciel looked at the water and sighed in relief, he was so looking forward to soaking and relaxing. He stepped carefully into the water but the moment his tail touched it he jumped and launched out of the water. His butler watched him curiously.

"Something wrong?"Sebastian wondered if he'd made it too hot or cold.

Ciel looked at his butler and blinked then shook his head.

"Of..of course not..Now, go away. Go clean something." Ciel snapped, trying to get the butler to give him some space.

"Hmm..I'm afraid I can't do that."

Ciel glared at him.

" Now Sebastian!" Ciel blared, fists balled up.

Sebastian glared slightly at the loud voice.

" Get in the water master."

"No! Not with you in here!"

"Hm? Whatever has gotten into you? You normally wish me to stay so that I can chat with you about important Funtom matters or messages from the queen." Sebastian said curiously.

"I don't care! Get out!" The boy screamed.

"We are going to have to do something about that temper of yours."The demon said with little emotion. Ciel was raging by now.

"Sebastian, when I signed the contract with you your promise was to serve me and follow my orders."

Sebastian smirked, pulling this card was he?

"Yes, but also in that contract, I signed to protect you and care for you if the time should arrise that you need it. It is important for you to bathe regularly my lord. Especially now, you havent had a proper bath in a week." The man said as he sighed and tried again to get the poor Neko into the water.

"Sebastian stop!"

"Honestly young master, your acing like a toddler. Now, get into the water."

"No.."Ciel spat.

The butler sighed and began taking his clothes off.

"Uh, w..what are you doing?" The boy snapped, his ears laying against his head and his tail flicking in a testy manor.

"I am joining the bath with you..isn't that obvious?" The demon answered, he got down to his boxers and got into the water, grabbing his masters wrists to force him in. Ciel panicked and flailed, but finally Sebastian managed to get him into the water, and now that the boy was more relaxed, he could actually help bathe him. He began by wetting his hair, which the boy fought, and lathering in the soap. Careful not to let it drip into the childs eyes. Then Ciel leaned forward so that Sebastian could rinse it. It wasnt long before Ciel was throwing another fit. He was really being incredibly testy. Sebastian, after finishing cleaning the boy, wrapped a towel around himself, and carried his master into his bedroom and dried him off, putting on some comfortable but nice clothes.

"I'll be back..you stay right here." Sebastian commanded after redressing himself. Ciel rolled his eyes and scoffed, but sat on his bed and sighed, watching his butler leave the room. He couldn't understand why the bathe was so difficult. He normally enjoyed relaxing in the warm water and sometimes having his Japanese style tea, float beside him on a went over and picked up the letter that the queen had sent, rereading it over and over.

"Dismissed.."Ciel whispered to himself. Feeling incredibly insulted. Then he captured an idea. He went to his closet and picked up his healed shoes, and put on his eye patch and his hat, as well as his coat. This was the most he had dressed himself in a while. Once he finally got his shoes tied into big knots, he made his way over to his nightstand and put on the Phantomhive ring, then walked out the door and down the hall. He would order Sebastian to take him to the queen so he could talk to her himself, and prove to her that he wasn't ill, and was perfectly capable of continuing his duties as her loyal guard dog. His heals clicked silently down the empty hall until he reached the stairs that led him to the lobby room and the front door to his manor.

"Young Master?" A curious voice called from opposite of the room. "Are you going somewhere?"

Ciel turned to see the demon who was pushing a cart up the path, obviously he was going to the young masters room. The Earl slightly glared at his butler and grabbed his cane.

"No. _We _are going somewhere. Sebastian, I order you to take me to see the Queen. At once." He commanded in a slightly harsh authoritative tone. The demon simply half smiled.

"My Lord I must insist other wise. You haven't fully recovered yet. I was just bringing up your lunch and your medicine for today." Ciel watched as the demon wore this expression that sort of gave him the feeling he was disobeying his direct order.

"Sebastian!" The head of the household snapped. "That is an order. You are held by contract to obey my orders are you not?" He shot death glares up at the young man, which didn't seem to bother him. Never the less, the demon sighed and shook his head in a slightly irritated way. As if he was thinking that he was a child throwing a temper tantrum. This caused the boy to fume, his tail switching around under his coat.

"As you wish, Master." His butler said. " But please, at least allow me to administer your medicine, the doctor has had you on them since the night of your incident with the warehouse case."

Ciel sighed but walked over to Sebastian.

"Very well. Sebastian, I must ask you something." He said firmly but still in a slightly curious tone.

"Oh?"

"Yes. The night you came to rescue me from that horrific lab, who was the doctor. Who is Claude Faustus."

Sebastian looked rather uncomfortable at the question but looked on at his Master in a curious way.

"Why do you wish to know? Clearly you already know he was the head doctor at the facility."

"Was he also a demon Sebastian. I order you to answer truthfully and tell me all you know of him." The young Earl demanded in sharp words.

The butler simply bowed slightly and sighed.

"Claude Faustus, is indeed as you suggested. A demon. Such as I am one as well. He however, allowed his young master to proceed in the experimentation, in which the boy did not survive. Claude had tried to do to him what he did to you, but the boys body wouldn't accept it. At least, that's what he told me. Theres no proof of if what he said was true."

"Is that all? You didn't lie about anything did you.."

Sebastian simply smirked and put on a look of fake insult.

"Hmhm, of course not my lord. I do not tell lies."

Ciel waited for a moment, but then closed his eyes and accepted the information.

"This afternoon, you are to contact my doctor and demand that he find a way to change me back to what I was."

The demon butler chuckled slightly at this and looked sympathetic.

"I must apologize my lord, but there is no way to reverse what has been done. I specifically asked Claude in person. Being that we are both demons, we were able to discuss things in a proper, dignified matter. Although his monologuing is slightly annoying."

"I don't care if you think there is no way. Find one. I will not be humiliated by being a Neko. I was the queens top guard dog, her most trusted employee. I will not be degraded in such a manor as growing cat ears and a tail."

Sebastian wore his trademark relaxed, but almost devious smile. He picked up two small white pills from the saucer on the cart and handed them to Ciel, following a large glass of water.

"Please, if you will my lord."

The young phantomhive grimaced but took the tablets and popped them into his mouth, following a few large drinks of water to wash them down.

"Now lets go, stop dallying."

"Young Master, I need you to drink all of the water." Sebastian said softly.

Ciel grumbled and turned to him, snatching the glass out of his hand and drinking the rest, which surprisingly took a little work.

"Now, I order you to take me to the queen!" He snapped, very irritated. His butler smiled down at him, and straightened out his masters coat, re-buttoning it so that it wasn't crooked. With that he walked with his demon out to the carriage and climbed in. His official letter from her majesty in hand. He gazed out the window, as Sebastian climbed on top and snapped the whip making the horses take him away from the manor.

It was about twenty minutes of the horses at a fast trot before the carriage came to a stop. Sebastian opened the door respectfully and guided the young lord into the royal court. Ash was there, but the queen was not.

"Ah, the Lord Phantomhive has come to visit?" The man dressed in all white said cheerfully. His silvery hair framing his face.

"I wish to see her majesty, it's of the utmost importance." Ciel instructed as polite as he possibly could at he moment while keeping his authoritative manorisms.

"Hmm...that's unfortunate. I must sincerely apologize, but her majesty is currently resting in her chambers."

"Then go wake her!" The boy shouted in an aggravated way, shooting a deadly glare at Ash.

Sebastian leaned down to the boys ear.

"Master, perhaps I should continue with the demands hm?"He said and Ciel just shook his head with his eyes closed and nodded.

"Excuse me sir Ash. My lord hasn't been feeling his best. What he needs to see the queen about is of dire importance. I assure you, we will allow her to return to her resting as soon as you allow Ciel to see her. If only just for a moment, again I apologize for my Master's behavior."

Ciel side glared up at his butler, but ignored the thought of being spoken of as if he were a small child.

"I'm sorry. But her majesty is not in any shape to take part in conversation at this time. I must ask that you return another time. I shall send footman to deliver a telegram to let you know when she is able." Ash said as he bowed slightly in respect. Sebastian bowed deeper and turned to his master.

"Uh, my lord? Are you ill?" The butler asked as he saw Ciel slightly swaying and looking a little out of it.

"S..Sebastian, take me home at once. That's...an order." He said in a confused, tired voice.

The demon simply smiled and picked up the boy and carried him out.

"My lord?"

"What sort of medicine was that you gave me?"Ciel slurred a little. "Was it a sleep inducing drug?" Ciel asked quietly but trying to sound in control.

"Hmm...Let me think, ah yes. I do remember something along those lines. Of course, you wouldn't allow me to do anything about it earlier, you ordered me to take you to try and speak with the queen, and I have. The effects of the medicine should help you sleep soundly until dinner is ready my lord."

Ciel tried to argue with his butler but was unable. Instead he gave in and without realizing rested his head on his butlers shoulder. Sebastian put him into the carriage and proceeded with taking the young lord back to the estate. When they arrived, the demon in black took the Earl out of the carriage and into the house, the boy's top hat fell off, the butler of course caught it, but it revealed his cat ears just in time for the three servants, (stooges?) to walk into the room.

"Oh t' young masta' not feeling to good?" Bard asked, of course, they knew of the young lords appearance, and being a Neko.

"No, hes just taken his medicine and needs to rest. Bardroy, get started on dinner preparations, and for heavens sake don't catch the kitchen on fire."

Ciel was still partially awake and gave his best smirk at the demons words.

"For heaven's sake? I'm not sure you bare the right to consider such a thing" He said quietly, resting his head against the demons shoulder.

Sebastian chuckled and smirked down at the boy.

"Perhaps you're right."

He took him up to his room and helped him into his night clothes and put him into his neatly made bed. The pillow comforted Ciel, and called him into almost immediate sleep.

"Rest well young Master." The butler said before leaving. "Their are some things we will need to discuss once you've recovered from sleep."


	6. Chapter 6

~Submission~

~four hours later~

The Earl of Phantomhive awoke to dim light penetrating the room through the window. Evening was approaching fast, and its faded blue hues colored his room. Ciel got up and sighed, making his way to his door, but instead grabbed his winter hat and put it on as well as wrapping a blanket around him to hide his ears and tail. He was so ashamed of them. The only sound as he walked was the gentle padding of his bare feet down the hall. He made his way down to the kitchen where he heard slight chaos, Mayrin flailing around yelling that she was sorry, finny chasing Pluto as things crashed and sounded as if they shattered, and bard yelling about throwing water on the flames. The boy sighed and laughed a little under his breath. He was startled when a familiar tall slender man opened the door and Ciel for a moment felt embarrassed but then regained himself.

"Oh, my lord. You've awoken. Um..my lord? What exactly are you dressed at?" The butler asked as he looked down his master and his attire. "Your winter hat and a blanket? Are you chilled my lord? I could dress you in some warmer night clothes if you wish."

"D..don't be absurd, I just, I just wanted to be more comfortable is all."

"Is it possible you have a fever?"

"No. Just get back to your duties." Ciel said as he stalked off with a slight rose tinting his cheeks.

"Hmhm, my lord, you don't need to be ashamed of your appearance." Sebastian said in an amused voice. Ciel glared and spun around.

"Tsk, shut up. I will not be the laughing stock of London. I demand you to change me back!"

Sebastian's amusement faded and he simply walked forward, taking hold of the boys wrist and walking him down the hall. "Uh, S..Sebastian! Let go this moment! How dare you treat me as though I were a lost child."

"My lord, I have already told you there is no way I can change you back no matter how many times you order me to do so. If such a way comes up that I may, then I shall, but until then please try to accept it."

Ciel was lost for words, he'd never seen his demon act this way before. They stopped in front of his room, and Sebastian turned on the light.

"Please stay in here until dinner is ready, it shan't be much longer."

"W..wait! I don't want to stay in here." Ciel fussed and his ears twitched slightly. Sebastian would never admit it but he thought his young lord was quite adorable at this moment.

"Master, the letter from the queen said that I have a new authority over you, yes I will follow your orders as a demon, but there are certain things now that I also have authority over. And at this moment, I am telling you to stay in this room until I arrive with your dinner. Please try to behave yourself."

Again Ciel was lost for words. Did this lowly demon really think he could command him around? Sebastian must have picked up the vibe because he returned a dark smirk to his young Neko. He walked back over to Ciel and picked him up, setting him on the bed, careful of his tail, and scratching behind his ears. The boy went wide eyed and carried a furious expression.

"How dare you tou-"Ciel began but found that the massaging and scratching of his ears was quite enjoyable and relaxing, against his will, he lost all form of anger and leaned against his butler.

"Hmhm, that's better now isn't it. Please refrain from leaving this room until I say so my lord." With that he handed the boy a ball that had a bell inside. This made Ciel feel incredibly insulted but for some reason he didn't do anything about it, instead he grabbed the ball and tried to act as bored as possible, but he had a kind of curiosity about it. He thought he heard Sebastian hum a laugh as he left the room and closed the door behind him.

"Mmm..stupid demon." Ciel muttered to himself as he accidentally knocked the ball off the bed, he didn't think and just jumped off the bed after it, tail swishing around. He chased the escaping ball all around the room, even though his formal side told him to stop this ridiculous behavior, he simply couldn't.

It was about a half an hour before the demon returned and found his master was pulling all the tissues out of the tissue box and playing with them.

"Uh, Master." Sebastian said sounding slightly upset and walked over to Ciel, who realized what he was doing and stood up and folded his arms.

"What?" He said defensively.

Sebastian sighed and picked up the mess of tissues.

"It seems your kitten like behavior has already started setting in"

Ciel glared.

"Don't refer to me as if I'm some stupid toddler."

Sebastian smirked.

"My lord, you have just taken out almost all of the tissues out of the box and were playing with them." He said in a mocking tone. Ciel wasn't about to admit that Sebastian was right. He was acting childish. He couldn't figure out why though. Sebastian took the boy to his bed and set him there, he stabbed a piece of the salmon that Sebastian had cooked and held it in front of the boys mouth.

"Say ah..." Sebastian cooed holding his hand under the fork in case it fell.

"What?! I'm not allowing you to feed me! I can do it myself!" The boy snapped and nearly knocked the food off the fork. Sebastian looked irritated.

"My lord, please. You're going through some changes, you may drop it and I don't want to have a big unnecessary mess to clean up. Now, say ah..."The butler said in a commanding manner which Ciel did not enjoy, the boy knocked the fork out of the butlers hand, knocking it thankfully onto the cart and not the floor. Sebastian looked disapproving at his young Master.

"I will not allow you to degrade me anymore than I already have been!"

"Very well, if you will not allow me to feed you right now, you will not eat." Sebastian said as he stood and began pushing the cart out. Ciel panicked for a moment and jumped to his feet.

"W...Wait!" He shouted, Sebastian looked back at him curiously.

"Hm?"

"Fine. You can feed me." Ciel said as a ferocious blush spread across his face and looked down at the floor. He was starving, but at the same time he didn't want to be fed by the butler. He fought with his emotions endlessly.

Sebastian smiled approvingly and wheeled the cart back over to the bed. He sat down beside him and took the fork and tried again to give him a bite. For a moment the boy hesitated, and Sebastian raised an eye brow, but then the boy gave in and opened his mouth and Sebastian gave him the bite.

"Hmhm. Very good." Sebastian said, as he stabbed another piece of salmon onto the silver utensil.

"S..Sebastian. Why are you doing this. I am your Master." The boy stuttered as he took another bite off of the fork that was presented to him.

"Because it won't be long now before you lose most of your normal 'Ciel' behavior and become more of the Neko."

"What?! But I am the head of this household! I can't lose my mind to some stupid cat like instinct!"

"I'm sorry my lord, but it's inevitable."

"Will you still want my soul?"

Sebastian raised a brow at this, and smiled darkly.

"Of course, it will not change the flavor and richness of your already seasoned soul. If anything, this new way of life will add to it's delicate taste."

"Alright. Shut up. I don't want to know anymore."

Ciel sighed but then took another bite.

"Once you become the Neko completely, I will become your Master. It will be interesting to see what happens. I will take it upon myself to continue with our contract and find those who killed your parents. But I will also be taking you as my own charge, thus I will be your Master as well."

Ciel went wide eyed and stood to his feet, slapping the butler across the face hard enough to hurt his own hand. Sebastian looked rather dully at the boy.

"I will not allow this." Ciel growled. Sebastian's eyes glowed slightly in irritation as a dark smile accented his face.

"Nor will I this type of behavior. That will be all tonight. Please sleep well my lord." Sebastian said as he stood and walked out.

"Wait Sebastian!"

But he did not. Ciel heard the door lock and ran to it, banging on it and ripping on the handle. "Unlock this door! I demand you! Stupid! Stupid butler!" He screamed at the door until he found himself rather exhausted and let his arms fall to his side, making his way back to the bed and plopping down on it face first. Ciel was incredibly irritated and went to his window to see if he could get out that way. His butler was too far out of line, and he wasn't about to be controlled by him. Demon or not.

"Damn it all.." He grumbled to himself, seeing that there was no way down from that height. He fumed and went back to the bed and just crawled under the covers and let himself go to sleep.

The next morning the Earl found himself woken up by an uncomfortable bright light as Sebastian opened the curtains.

"It's time to wake up Master." He said gently and went to the boys wardrobe and pulled out his nicer blue outfit.

Ciel sat up and allowed himself to be dressed, ears twitching uncomfortably. Sebastian had apparently already mended all of this clothes to have room for his tail to go through.

"We are going out today after breakfast my lord. I must speak with a few people and then we are off to do some shopping."

"Shopping? Why should I go with. Thats servant labor."

Sebastian furrowed his brows and simply smiled buttoning the boys white under shirt. Once dressed Sebastian led him out to the dining room where he sat down and ate in peace.

"Not going to force me to eat from your hand today hm?" Ciel jeered as he took a bite.

"Hmhm, you were being stubborn last night and as I said, I didn't want to have to clean up a mess."

"Hmph." The boy said, finding he had an itch behind his ear and bringing his hand up to scratch it, but as he did he yelped a little in pain. He brought his hand down and noticed his nails were just a little more claw like. Just a little longer and slightly pointed. Not curved but a little pointed.

"Please be careful my lord."

"Is there anything else I should expecting from this blasted body of mine?" The boy prodded angrily.

"Hm, well your fangs may be in already, do try to be careful and not hurt yourself on them." Sebastian said casually as he set a parfait in front of the lord once he was finished with the main course of his meal. The raven haired butler then stood back and waited for the child to be finished.

"Stop stalking me, go get the carriage ready." Ciel ordered after feeling the gaze of his butlers red eyes rest on him for too long.

The taller man bowed deeply at the waist and spun on his heal and walked out. Ciel was finished by the time his butler returned. The boy stood from the table as the other three servants rather clumsily began the clean up process. As he looked up at his butler, he noticed a slight laugh and Sebastian trying to stifle it.

"And just what exactly is so amusing.."Ciel bit at the sharp words, as he slightly blushed a little.

The butler pulled out a handkerchief and wiped the strawberry cream off of the corner of the boys small mouth. Ciel turned a few shades of red but tried to contain himself.

"Hmhm, young Master, can't you at least keep your face clean?" Sebastian said with humor as he stood back up and grinned at his adorable Neko.


	7. Chapter 7

~Check~

The two walked quietly out to the carriage and left into town, they stopped at a store that Ciel had never been to before, it looked well off enough. When they entered Ciel found himself furious and glared at the man before him.

"It's a pleasure to see you again Alex, or shall I say, Lord Phantomhive?" Claude said with mock humor, a little boy came skipping up behind him, blonde locks and bright blue eyes. Ciel would have been annoyed by how hyper this child was, but was more interested in the pair of blonde cat ears that rested atop his head. They had white tips on the top and the boys tail was slightly more bushy, also bearing a white tip.

"A...Alois? But..I thought you were dead." Ciel stuttered as Sebastian stood beside him, closing the shop door.

"Dead? Tehehe, as far as I know I'm alive. ^^" The blonde said in a hyper tone as he tugged on Claude's arm. "Master, Master! Can me and Ciel go play?You said we could!"

Claude sighed and looked down at the boy.

"Very well."

"Um, excuse me but I don't 'play'. Unless it's a game of chess. And at this time I have no interest. Sebastian, I order you to tell me why this man isn't sitting in the federal prison, living on rats and drinking toilet water." Ciel spat, Sebastian didn't answer, instead he nudged the boy forward. "Uh, how dare you! Sebastian, what is the meaning of this, what could you possibly want from this man."

The young Earl Phantomhive clutched his walking cane as if ready to strike someone with it, furious.

"Please forgive me my lord, but do to your status as of recent, I do not have to answer. Please, go play with Alois." Sebastian grinned with closed eyes and shooed Ciel towards the blonde, Alois grabbed his arm and practically drug him out of the room and down a hall and to the right, out of sight.

"Hm, what is that stupid demon scheming." The boy protested to himself as he sat across the blonde boy on the floor with some blocks before him.

"Cieeeeel..." Alois whined. "You're not helping me build the castle!" He pouted, Ciel stood and kicked the tower over.

" That's because I don't play with silly children like yourself. I will not be forced to stay here any longer, good day." Ciel said as he made his way to the door and grabbed the handle. But to his surprise it was locked. "Uh, Alois, unlock this door at once."

"Tehehe, your a stupid one aren't you. Hmhm, I can't open it. Not until Master Claude comes back and does it."Alois said with a slightly different aura. "Now don't be daft and come sit with me and built the castle."

The phantomhive boy turned to look at the blonde Neko. He sighed and sat down before the boy and began stacking blocks expressionlessly.

"That stupid demon had best hurry it up." Was all the boy said as he gazed out the window.

Back in the other room, the two demons were discussing different matters.

"How is he taking to his new form." Claude asked as he sipped his tea.

"Slowly. He still has a very long way to go before he will accept me as the new head of household and Master." Sebastian answered, hands relaxed in his lap, one holding a tea cup. His left leg crossed over his right.

"He will be susceptible to feline diseases, so he will need to be vaccinated shortly. Alois has already had it done, if you need, I can give Ciel some cat nip to calm him before it."

"Yes, it will be near impossible to do so otherwise. So Faustus, how long were you creating these creatures successfully." He inquired with a slight smirk. "I almost killed you at the facility, but it was my orders to stop you. Hmhm."

"Your fellow servant Finnian was the first to be successful in any of the experiments. Hmhm, it was such a loss to lose him."

"Yes, well, can we get down to business?" Sebastian said as he narrowed his crimson eyes a little.

"Very well." Claude said as he stood from his black leather seat and went over to the wall behind the counter. "You will need one of these for the training." He said as he placed a tone device on the counter top. "And you can pick out a collar and leash that you prefer."

Sebastian went over to the wall and looked over the different pet accessories. Collars, leashes, toys, shampoos and conditioners, treats, bottles of catnip in a sweet liquid. He picked out a blue thin leather collar with a cloth underside for less irritation from the wearer. It had a small black bell and a blank tag, as well as a metal loop on one side for a leash attachment. It came with a matching dark blue leash. He also picked out a bottle of the shampoo and conditioner, as well as three bottles of the cat nip, and just to be nice, he picked out a small bottle of strawberry flavored snacks and a stuffed white bunny with a bell inside.

"Shall I go get him?" Claude asked as he handed Sebastian his change for the items after paying for them. The ruby eyed demon nodded and prepared himself for a fight. Claude calmly walked down the white hall. Sebastian stood and let himself examine the room a little more. White and light green tiled floor, two large windows in the front of the room beside the front door, allowing the sun to shower everything in light. Kennels and cages, as well as the wall of pet accessories, and then a hall on either side of the front desk going somewhere in the back of the building.

The demon butler picked up the familiar sound of his young master ranting about how Claude was more than a fool to dare show his face around the boy again after the case a week ago.

"Sebastian. Why did you not kill this man?" Ciel demanded as he slammed his walking cane on the floor louder than was necessary.

"Why my lord, you did not order me to." Sebastian grinned mischievously, and narrowed his wine colored eyes a little.

"Tea?" Claude suggested, as he brought out a tray from a back room with a steaming kettle of tea and a few tea cups. Ciel sighed and shook his head.

"No thank you, I would much rather go back to my manor." He said sharply at his butler.

"Please follow me." Claude said after putting down the trey and looking up at Sebastian.

The raven haired butler began guiding Ciel down the other hallway on the right side of the front desk.

"S..Sebastian! I said I wanted to go home! That's an order!" Ciel blurted but Sebastian simply ignored him and continued taking him down the hall behind Claude, he took him into a smaller room with a metal examinations table and a sink and a few cupboards, as well as a counter with several bottles of random assortments of things, que-tips, popsicle stick type things and a stethoscope as well as some boxes of things that were unseen.

"What is the meaning of this!" Ciel screamed out as he shoved his butler and glared ferociously. " I gave you an order!"

"No more orders today my lord." Sebastian said calmly as he picked up the boy and set him on the table, holding him down while Claude dripped an eye dropper full of a strange liquid down his throat after forcing his mouth open. Ciel tried to spit it out but it already went down. Sebastian let him up, careful not to get hit by the boys fist as it swung by. "What the hell was that that you just gave me!?" A furious child wailed, his hat had fallen off and his ash colored ears laid flat against his head in aggravation.

"Relax Ciel..." The ruby eyed demon said authoritatively. Ciel glared but started to feel a little..funny. He shook his head, pupils dilating a little more and taking on a more cat like oval shape. He rubbed his eyes and when he looked up Sebastian was holding a ball with a small bell inside, shaking it above his head. Ciel went wide eyed and smiled hugely the way a child would and grabbed it from the butler.

"Hmhm..." Ciel giggled as he played with the ball, making the bell move around inside with a slight jingle.

"That is the effects of cat nip. They can't help it, it will tame any Neko, of course, it's only temporary. I suggest to always keep it on hand." Claude said as he went over to the counter and grabbed a needle, sticking it in the top of a bottle and pulling out some of the syrum inside. He did this with two other needles as well, then walked over to the boy with them on a small trey.

"Please hold him still." Faustus said as he held down one of the boys arms securely. Ciel panicked when he saw the syringe and started wriggling and writhing, but was lacking some strength thanks to the cat nip. Claude stuck the first needle into his right arm as Sebastian shushed his poor Neko soothingly. He caressed his face as Claude stuck the second needle in his arm, Ciel cried out a little and bit Sebastian's hand, drawing blood now that his fangs had come in.

"No Ciel...that's bad.." Sebastian said with a look of disapproval, the boy's eyes watered a little and he let go of the butlers hand, a little blood resting on his lips. The last injection was given in his upper thigh and Ciel screamed at this one, he cried now, tears falling down his face to wet his hair and the pillow. Once finished with the vaccinations Claude typed out a receipt on a type writer, signing his signature and a time and date that the vaccinations were given. Sebastian let go of Ciel and the drugged boy jumped into Sebastian's arms, wetting the butlers over coat with his tears.

"How long will this drug last?" Sebastian asked the other demon as he accepted the receipt.

"It depends, normally no longer than an hour or two. Of course, that depends on the dose, he had a fairly small dose, so expect him to be himself again within forty minutes." Claude said as he left and went to find his own Neko who was still locked up in the play room down the other hall. Sebastian carried his Neko out to the carriage, who was still sniffling and trying to stop his tears, shaking. The demon set him down and drove him home to the manor. Once there, he carried the now sleeping boy up to his room.

"Oh my! Is the young masta' o'right?"Meyrin squealed as she rushed to Sebastian who merely shushed her.

"The young lord has had a traumatic day, please allow him to sleep.

"Hey, you' been acting kinda' weird lately Sebastian, what's up?" Bard asked as he scratched his head.

"Yeah!" Finny followed.

Sebastian smiled deviously.

"Nothing. Let's just say a change is in the air. Now, if you please. Get to your duties." He said darkly. The three shuttered then saluted the butler and took off in a cloud of dust. Sebastian made his way over to the bed where his tear stained master slept. Carefully without waking him, Sebastian slipped the blue collar on the boy and buckled it, then laid him back down to his pillow. He pet his pet ever so gently, smoothing his mess of hair and his ears, then left the room silently.

Ciel woke up an hour and a half later, his eyes were sore and so was his arm and leg. Remembering what happened he jumped out of bed and launched himself at the door opening it and running out into the hall.

"SEBASTIAN!" Ciel bellowed, hate and anger drowning his voice.

"And that's the end of that dose of cat nip." Sebastian sighed from the other side of the mansion as he was dusting a picture hanging on the wall in a hallway.

Ciel ran down to the kitchen to find it empty, and then ran to the library, Sebastians room, the lobby..he ran to every place in the mansion but couldn't find his butler. So he glared and gritted his teeth and went outside, but right as he reached the door he heard shuffling behind him. A pair of strong hands rested on either of his shoulders. Ciel glared up behind him and shot death wishes in his eyes at the crimson eyed butler who smiled innocently.

"My lord. How are you feeling."

Ciel swung his hand up to slap the man but Sebastian caught it, the young phantomhive looked up at his butler only to flinch away from his disappointed stare. The demon let go of his hand and Ciel then heard a click and looked up to see Sebastian holding the end of a leash, Ciel followed the line up to his neck and went wide eyed and threw his hands up to his collar that he hadn't even realized was there. He ripped and tore on it furiously. His cat ears twitching and going back to show his anger, his tail flicking around.

"There we are...hmhm, if you didn't notice it, it means its a good collar." Sebastian said with a gentle smile. He was quite amused with the look of hate on his young lords face.

"Sebastian. Let me go now. That's an order." Ciel jeered as he took hold of the leash and tried to tug it out of the butlers hands.

"As I said before, no more orders today Ciel." The man said as he led Ciel outside.

"No! Let me go! This minute! Do as I say you damn bastard! I'm your Master!" Ciel shouted as he tried desperately to rip the leash and collar off. Sebastian sighed.

"It isn't my wish to punish you at this time my lord, but if you continue to disobey me and throw these tantrums I shall have no choice." The demon said as he stared down at the boy with a hidden warning somewhere in his gaze, who in tern furrowed his brows and looked more than confused.

"Punish?" The child repeated. "But, I'm your Master. How can you even dare to do these things." He said in an uncertain voice.

Sebastian grinned gently.

"The queen told me specifically to take matters into my own hands. You belong to me, you have always belonged to me, but now more so. You are my pet now Ciel. Now be a good boy and stop arguing." The butler said softly as the Earl Phantomhive gawked up at him. Ciel looked down at the concrete ground and felt at a loss. There was no way he could rival the demons strength, so for the moment, Ciel simply looked out at the setting sun and tried to hold some dignity and stood up straight. The butler let a dark grin accent his face as he approved of how the child at least tried to contain some of his pride even in such a situation. He had the boy in Check, and soon it would be Checkmate.


	8. Chapter 8

Please remember to review! :D

**Ciel:** W..What is the meaning of this story!?

**Sebastian:***smirk* I like it..hmhm..

**Me:** Yay! I do too! :D*happy dance*

**Ciel: **Sebastian! I order you to kill her...*points at me*

**Me:***Gasp* You're so mean!

**Sebastian: **Hmhm, what were my lines? Oh yes..No more orders today Ciel..*evil snicker*

**Ciel: ***death glare*

~Truth~

Sebastian let Ciel walk outside, Finny ran up to him and gasped.

"S..Sebastian?! What are you doing with the young master?! Why does he have a collar and leash?" The young destructive gardener shouted with a slight flail.

"The young lord is now my pet, you will do well to respect him however, he is still your master, and temporarily still head of the estate."

"Uh...but..uh..." He stuttered but received a slight glare from the butler so he just accepted for now, feeling uneasy. When he backed down Sebastian gave a sweet grin and turned to take the boy back into the manor.

Ciel followed the butler with an angry glare, but he didn't fight him. It would be useless. Instead, he needed to come up with a plan to regain his authority over himself and the manor. To help remind the man of his place. He was the Master of the estate and the Master of the demon, which he summoned and held contract to.

"What are you scheming my lord." Sebastian asked, and Ciel realized that the butler had been looking down at him for the last few minutes. Just watching him.

"Tsk. Wouldn't you like to know."The boy retorted with a deadly glare. "You have forgotten your place you incompetent fool." He snapped as he stood his ground, straight and bold. To try and give the more dominant expression. However, because of his lack of height compared to the butler, it came off to Sebastian as simply rather cute.

"Hmhm, now now, we wouldn't want you getting into any trouble. How about we don't speak to me in that tone." He said with a deadly grin, which of course, only added to the boys anger.

"Damn it! What is wrong with you?! Have you completely lost your sense of sanity?! I summond y-" Ciel froze when Sebastian placed his hand painfully tight over his mouth and Mayrin walked by with Bard.

"Uh, master! What's go'n on here?!" The veteran shouted at Sebastian.

" This is a request from the queen herself. The young master isn't feeling quite himself, I have been given authority over the house hold and am to care for Ciel and act in his best interest." Sebastian said as Ciel squirmed in his grasp. " All of you, back to work. Make dinner, and make something sweet as a treat for the young lord while I go tend to his bath." He said and had a slight warning glint in his eyes.

Once in the bedroom again, Sebastian let go. Ciel ran away from him immediately and turned to face him, grabbing a book off of his desk and chucking it at the butler, who simply caught it before it could smash into the lamp beside him. He set the book down on the night stand.

"My lord, I'm being quite patient with you, but your making it difficult." He started. " You belong to me now, you are my Neko. Now be good and come here, so we can head to the baths." He finished with a slight bite to his words. Ciel glared but did as he asked and went over to the crimson eyed man and followed him to the baths. He supposed maybe he could come up with a plan while he soaked in the water. Hopefully it wouldn't be as hard for him to get into the water this time.

Sebastian opened the door and walked in behind the boy. Ciel felt the steam from the water and enjoyed it. He relaxed and walked over to the waters edge and began walking in, but as soon as his tail touched the water he jumped back out.

"My lord, don't do this again, it's only water. You've never had a problem with it before. The water will feel quite different when it touches your tail and ears, as you know. However, I cannot allow you to not bathe because of something as trivial as that." Sebastian said as he pulled out a tiny device from his waste coat pocket. Ciel couldn't quite see what it was.

"I don't want to." Ciel said quietly.

"I understand Master. Please get into the water." He said as he approached on the tile floor.

Ciel shot a glare and looked back at the water. "I'm giving you another chance, please, enter the water my lord. You will feel better once you're clean. Do not disobey me."

With that the boy gritted his teeth and slapped the water, sending a large splash to cover Sebastian. The demon butler sighed and closed his eyes to wipe away the water from his face. He then held up his hand, and with a stern expression, clicked a button on the device he held. Immediately Ciel gasped and whimpered as he covered his large cat ears.

"W...What is that noise?!" He begged as he held his ears down and winced.

"Noise?" Sebastian taunted. "I don't hear anything. Hmhm...now, how about you get into the water." The loud high pitched tone stopped. Ciel sighed and shook his head to try to erase what had happened. He looked at the water and then sunk his foot into it but then jumped out and took off, he bolted past Sebastian but was captured with a strong arm, that held him tightly. Ciel struggled against the butlers strength but it was no use.

"No! I don't like it! Put me down this instant you pathetic demon!" The phantomhive boy demanded with cruel detest.

"Sorry my lord, but you must bathe."

"That's an order!"

Sebastian smirked and his eyes glowed slightly as he set the boy on his feet by the waters edge and looked him sternly in the eye. Ciel felt a bubble of fear rise in his gut as he looked into the demonic magenta eyes of his demon butler.

"Master, I am obligated to care for you to the best of my ability, as well as proceed with the terms of our contract. However, if caring for you properly gets in the way of a simple order you give me, the order is negated." He answered calmly but with hidden mischief. He set the boy in the water and Ciel nearly screamed. "Relax my lord, after a few moments your body will get used to the water."

The young Earl Phantomhive simply fought hard against his butler who held him in the water.

"No! No! No!" He repeated as he tried to flea away from the warm liquid around him. Sebastian sighed and clicked the button again, and this time it was worse, a higher pitch. He squirmed and covered his poor ears and whimpered. " Okay! Okay! Make it stop!"

"You will get into the water without causing trouble?" Sebastian questioned with a gentle devious smile.

"Yes! Yes! Just make it stop! I order you!" The boy screamed and at once the tone stopped and he panted and pouted as he looked up at the butler.

"Into the water the rest of the way Ciel.." Sebastian said coolly, slipping the device into his pocket again.

Ciel hesitated for a time, the butler gave him some time to gain his confidence. Then the boy strode out into the water. He wasn't about to be made a fool of because of some stupid bath. He made his way out into the deeper area and folded his arms and pouted, his cheeks a rosey red and his ears lopsided. Sebastian smiled and covered his mouth to hide it. His young lord was so adorable this way.

"I admire your courage, however, I can't wash your hair if you're all the way over there my lord."The demon said humorously with a slight chuckle, Ciel came over to him quickly, not minding the good excuse to leave the deeper region. Sebastian dumped some water on the boys head and instantly he panicked shaking is head and trying to empty his ears of the water.

"My, my..such a feisty kitten you are.." Sebastian said softly. " You don't want that horrid sound to come back do you?"

Ciel froze and shook his head frantically.

"No.." He whined.

Sebastian smiled.

"Then let me wash your hair.."He said and gently lathered some of the shampoo he had bought at the vet's office into the childs hair and over his ears. The fragrance was red rose. Ciel sat as still as physically possible so that the butler could do his job.

"Close your eyes my lord." He said and Ciel did. With that he dumped water over the young lords head, rinsing all of the soap out carefully. Next was the conditioner, which the boy also sat still for until it was rinsed out. Washing his body was easy as well, Ciel found that he felt he could fall asleep at any moment and began nodding off, finally relaxed in the warm water and used to its strange feel on his feline appendages. Sebastian helped the boy out of the water and into a towel, walking him slowly back to his bedroom where he helped him dry off and get into his dinner clothes.

"Sebastian.."

The demon almost didn't hear the child, he looked up curiously at him as he buttoned his shirt.

"Sebastian...I don't want this. I don't want to be this way. I don't want to be your pet. I am Ciel Earl of Phantomhive, head of Funtom Toys. How could I possibly submit to this.."He said solemnly not allowing tears to fill his eyes. Sebastian looked serious but kind and helped put the eye patch on his young master.

"My lord, this is simply how things will be, eventually it wont be so hard to accept. We will be going to see lady Elizabeth tomorrow and explaining everything, and then off to the Trancy manor to see Claude and Alois."

Ciel looked up at him with a begging expression.

"Don't take me back there. I refuse to go. I don't want to see that stupid blonde fool. Nor do I want to see the man that did this to me." He looked up at him again, this time with a slight anger in his eyes. " Speaking of which, that man should be dead by now, I should not have had to ask you to kill him..you should have done it anyways, and any other time you would have.."

Sebastian finished dressing him and looked down at the boy with a calm blank expression.

"So why was it different this time.." The Phantomhive child asked in a harsh tone. Sebastian stood there for a moment without any emotion then smirked and leaned down to his masters ear.

"Because my lord, I asked Claude to do this to you." He said darkly as he licked his lips and stood back up.

"W...what...?"Ciel whispered to himself, unable to get the word to surface any louder.

"Hmhm, its true my lord. I asked Claude to change you, after he was successful with Alois I knew he would be successful with you. Now you can have even more revenge and hatred to feed your soul. Hmhm..." The demon said, eyes glowing and a slightly darker aura around him. "Now, it's time for your dinner.." Sebastian said as he guided the stunned Ciel out of the room and down the hall. He couldn't get himself to snap out of it, all he could hear were those words. _'Because my lord, I asked Claude to do this to you.'_

Sebastian held a calm victorious smile as he pulled up a chair beside the young lord, and began feeding him. Ciel didn't protest at all, when Sebastian told him to open his mouth, he did.

"Tonights dinner my lord is Murugi Curry, and soft chicken boiled with spices, and onions seasoned with coriander and yogurt, and for desert there will two of your favorites, white chocolate raspberry cheesecake as well as white chocolate souffle. I hope it is to your liking." He said simply with hidden deviousness as he gave the young lord another bite of the chicken.


	9. Chapter 9

~Drowning~

After twenty long minutes Sebastian stood, adjusting his jacket and helping the young lord out of his seat. He was still quiet, not in so much the trance that he was earlier, but still silent. The butler escorted the young Neko to to his room, where he helped the young lord out of his clothes and into his night shirt. Ciel couldn't find himself to look at Sebastian but once Sebastian tucked him in bed and took off his eye patch, the boy looked up at him blankly. Sebsatian's wine colored orbs rested on his one cerulean.

"Is there something you would like to say?" Sebastian asked after a long moment of a silent stare between the two. Ciel sighed and wore an expression of defeat and rolled over closing his eyes. Sebastian smiled but then looked serious as he blew out the candle and left the room.

Ciel woke up the next morning before day break. It was still dark outside and he decided to get up and make his way to the window, where he pulled over a chair and rested his head on the sill, scratching his kitten like ear with one hand gently to not cut himself with his claws. Tail wrapped around the chair. Two and a half hours later the door opened and Ciel ignored it. Watching the sun rise.

"Oh, Young Master, you're up early. I'm not to wake you for another half hour. Something on your mind?" He said in his velveteen voice as he opened the curtains more. Ciel didn't answer, instead he looked up at Sebastian and just allowed his head to lean on him, resting all of his weight on the butler. This took the man by surprise but he smiled gently and pet the Neko child gently, Ciel leaned into the demons hand and tried his absolute hardest to hold back the stinging in his eyes to keep from crying.

"Now then, what's all of this?" Sebastian asked in a gentle understanding voice, petting the boy behind the ears. Ciel didn't answer instead he stood up and walked over to the bed and grabbed the blue and white outfit Sebastian had set down for him.

"Come, get me dressed." Ciel said blandly, slipping out of his night shirt.

The butler walked curiously over to the cat child and picked up the clothes and began dressing him.

"You seem, different my lord." He said matter of factually, as he put Ciel's eye patch on.

"Do I? I wonder why.." Ciel said with mock humor.

Sebastian smirked and once finishing dressing the young master, he escorted him out to breakfast. Again Ciel didn't say a word, he just ate in silence and after words, they made their way to the Midford manor. Sebastian opened the door to the carriage on Ciels side and Ciel climbed out, his belled collar jingled slightly when he moved and stood by Sebastian, walking up the stairs to the front door, Ciel knocked and it was only a moment before a maid opened the door and Lizzy came as if from the woodwork and wrapped her arms around her fiance.

"Oh Ciel! I've missed you so! And what in the world are you wearing? That's not cute at all!" She wailed in a very childish pout.

Ciel smiled kindly at her and embraced her.

"Lizzy, I must ask you to do something for me." He said gently, Sebastian standing not far behind him, he spun on his heal and pointed at Sebastian.

"Have this man arrested at once! He's done terrible things to me, and I will not allow him to further insult my name."Ciel said with a look of determination in his eyes. Sebastian looked surprised but then had a slight dark grin. The young phantomhive turned to look at Lizzy who was standing beside him with a look of shame as she rested her gaze on the floor.

"L...Lizzy? Didn't you hear me?"He said as he looked over at her mother and father as well as their butler and maid. He ran over to her parents. "I'm serious! Have him arrested now! There is no one else at my manor to do it, so I am requesting that you do it."Ciel panicked, something was up and he didn't like it.

"I'm sorry Ciel, but, we've already been informed of your illness, and what's happened. Why don't you calm down and I will have Lidia here get you some tea." Her father Alexis suggested, the main beside him curtsied and left the room to fetch the hot beverage.

"W...what? No! He's lying! I am fine! A few changes in appearance doesn't change the fact that I am still Ciel Phantomhive! Arrest him!Or I'll go fetch Scotland Yard myself!" The boy ranted, raging mad. He ran back down to Lizzy. "Lizzy, as your fiance don't you want to do what's best? Have him arrested."Ciel nearly begged, the room was silent other than him.

"I...I am doing what's best..Ciel...you must understand. Please, it's because I love you Ciel.." The girl with long currly blonde pigtails said as tears came to her eyes.

"But..it's true, he's deceiving you all...he is.."Ciel said in disbelief as his voice became quieter. His plan had failed, he thought that if anyone could help him it was Lizzy's family the Midfords. He started breathing heavy and glaring. "You're all in on it too arent you! To make a fool of me! Well it won't work! I promise you!" The boy screamed, Lizzy jumped back at his loud and harsh words and began to cry, she ran over to her father and he held her as she sobbed. A pair of strong hands rested on Ciels shoulders from behind.

"Are you finished my lord? Shall we head to the Trancy manor now?" The gentle voice suggest in his ear, he felt Sebastian's hair brush his face and jumped away smacking him with his cane.

"Get away from me! I will not be your pet! Go to hell!" He screamed as he used his fencing lessons as a reference as he attacked the demon with his walking cane.

"Hmhm, very good young master, I see your lessons are paying off. However, this is not the time nor place to practice." Sebastian said as he all too easily dodged each of Ciels strikes. In one swift movement the butler connected the blue leash to the childs collar and began forcing him to follow him outside, and into the carriage. "Really Master, your putting on quite a show.."

"Elizabeth! Lizzy! Mr. Midford please!" The boy called out as Sebastian put him in the carriage and locked the doors. Ciel tried his hardest to get the door open but it wouldn't budge so he instead fumed and sat back digging his claws into the leather, tearing it mercilessly.

After a while the carriage stopped and the door opened.

"My lord."

Ciel ignored him and got out, if he didn't know Sebastian was a demon, he would try to run, but he'd seen what the demon was capable of and knew he wouldn't make it anywhere. Sebastian took hold of his leash and took him up to the door, before he could knock however, a familiar looking butler opened the door, a blonde Neko hanging off his arm.

"Ciel! I'm so happy you came over!" He shouted in Ciels face, in return Ciel hissed slightly and glared. "Uh, are you okay?"

"Ciel has had an...overwhelming morning. Please excuse him." Sebastian said but then grunted slightly when the boy slammed his heal into the butlers foot.

"Hm...I suppose he is taking it rather rough.." Claude said and Ciel simply growled. "Alois, take Ciel to go play. Try not to break anything."

"Hehe okay. Me and Ciel will have loads of fun won't we.."The boy said as he took hold of Ciels leash and dragged him off into the main part of the lobby where he had a chess board. "You said last time that you only liked to play chess. So I got one out." Alois said, his bushy tail swishing around behind him and his ears perked up.

"Very well." Ciel muttered, glaring back at Sebastian every now and then.

"Master! Master! Who goes first?White or Black?" Alois asked innocently, the Phantomhive Ciel frowned and sighed heavily. This boy didn't even know how to play? How annoying.

"White." Claude answered from the sofa he and Sebastian were sitting on.

"How did you train Alois so well?" Sebastian asked as he looked on at the happy go lucky blonde.

Claude handed Sebastian a cup of tea, who accepted it politely.

"I was a little more harsh with him." Claude answered with a hidden darkness. " But over all he wasn't hard to train, he accepted what was going to be within the first week and I only had to punish him twice. I'm not sure about yours though, he seems...different." The man answered as he looked back over at the boys calmly.

Sebastian didn't answer, instead he just sipped his tea again.

"The young master Ciel has always stood out, that's why I signed my contract with him."

A moment later Alois came over whining loudly with watery eyes and was clinging to Clauds arm.

"Master, Ciel is so mean, he beat me in four moves and then said I was stupid for losing like that." The blonde cried. Claude sighed in an annoyed manor and handed the boy a tissue.

"Then perhaps you should keep practicing before you play the game with him again." He answered as he looked down at Alois then over at Ciel who was putting the chess board away. Sebastian took a cup and dropped three drops of the cat nip liquid into it and then poured the tea over it, adding a half tablespoon of sugar and then mixing it in. He then stood and took the cup to Ciel, who was looking out a window.

"Master..." He said as he handed the cup to the solemn boy. Ciel took it but didn't give thanks, instead he just took a sip and looked back out at the moon. He looked curious and then took another sip, and another, and another until he put the cup to his mouth and drank it all in a few large gulps.

"Uh, it's so good."Ciel said as he set the cup down wishing there was more in it.

Claude reached into a sugar dish and pulled out a blue berry flavored treat for Alois, the boy gasped and hopped up and down excitedly.

"Hehehehehehehe..." The boy giggled, Claude glanced over to Sebastian and then back at Alois.

"Sit.."He commanded and the boy sat criss cross on the floor instantaneously. "Good boy. Now go show Sebastian some affection." Sebastian gave Claude a warning glance but it was too late, the blonde was in front of him, caressing him.

"Hmhm...Sebastian.." Alois said softly as he sat on Sebastian's lap and put his hand in the butlers shirt.

"Not that sort of affection Alois, how many times have I told you not to touch people in such fowl ways.." Claude said in a dissaproved tone. "I'm not so sure you deserve this now.."

The boy gasped and climbed off of Sebastian and kneeled before Claude.

"Oh please Master! Please.." He begged as his eyes began to water. Just then Ciel shuffled over.

"What...exactly are you giving him?" The phantomhive asked as his face took on a little more pink, and he looked off to the side, shoulders stiff.

"Hmhm, my lord..are you interested?" Sebastian asked with an all knowing grin. "He picked out one of the treats and held it up. "These are treats, given to well behaved kittens."

"Mm...oh."

"I'd give you one but your hardly well behaved hmhm.." The demon hummed a laugh and put the treat in his waste coat pocket. The face that Ciel gave was priceless, he pouted and then looked down, a slight upset glare on his childish features.

"But..it's not my fault. Your an ass hole and don't listen to me. You told everyone I can't care for myself anymore." He snapped as he folded his arms and looked off in the distance.

"Please don't use such language Ciel, its quite unbefitting of you." Sebastian said as he frowned at the boy. Ciel sighed but then caught sight of Alois playing with a ball, he tried to casually walk over to the other boy, but when he did he pounced on the ball, his hat and cane falling to the ground and his ears perking up.

"Hey! That's mine!" Aloise cried and chased Ciel with it, who of course, clutched the ball to his chest and took off, the two boys danced around the room dodging each others attacks and traps for each other, they nearly matched each others speed and skill. They ran around the room until they off down a hall and out of sight. Claude and Sebastian both stood and looked slightly suspicious.

"Give it back! Hahaha.."Alois yelled as he chased the young Phantomhive Neko. Finally Alois got close enough and pounced on the other Neko, sending them both crashing into each other and rolling down the hall, smashing into the kitchen and into the staff, as well as all of the cooking ingredients that were set out. Alois and Ciel sat up and started laughing histerically.

"Hahaha, you should see yourself Trancy.."Ciel laughed as Alois tried wiping off the eggs and flour from his head.

"Tehehehe, you too Ciel." The blonde giggled as he looked at the dark haired boy who was now, covered in chocolate syrup and baking powder as well as blue berries. The two started popping the now chocolate and sugar covered berries into their mouths until they had this horrific vibe slip down their spines. They both looked over at the doorway and saw the two butler demons standing there together, a sadistic shadow over their faces and a white glint in their eyes.

"Run!" Alois screamed out and took off through the kitchen, for a moment slipping on the flour, which was quite large.

"Why? Their butlers, are you afraid they will clean up the mess too fast and you wont get anymore sweets?" Ciel scoffed as he stood and popped another berry into his mouth.

"Alois. Come back now." Claude said in a controlled but slightly harsh tone. The boy hid in a cabinet on the opposite side of the room. Claude sighed and made his way to the cabinet that his pet was in, kneeling down and opening the door.

"No! It wasn't my fault!"Alois cried hiding his face in his hands, knees to his chest.

"Alois. Who ever said I was going to do anything." Faustus said as he helped the boy out of the cabinet. "We have guests over." Claude said as he guided the boy back over to the Phantomhive boy and his butler.

"Heh, I can't believe you took off that way, such a pathetic kitty you are..." Ciel chuckled but felt a breath on the back of his neck.

"Behave.." Was all the whispered words said, Ciel glared up at his butler and folded his arms, but then he felt tender scratching behind his ears and he looked surprised and leaned into the hand, then proceeded by cuddling into the butler who stood behind him.

"Is that the cat nip or does he do that periodically?" Claude asked as he dusted off most of the flour from his pet.

"Hmhm, it's most definitely the cat nip..he wouldn't do this at all if it werent for the herb." Michaelis answered with a small smile. The two butlers lead there pets to the baths and helped them undress. Alois was excited for the water, Claud tossed a ball into the water and it floated on the surface, The blonde haired boy then dove into the water and went after the colorful toy. Ciel on the other hand, was hesitant, but watched the other Neko in curiosity.

"Aren't you going to get in?" Sebastian asked as he folded a towel over his arm and held it close to him. Ciel glanced back at the butler with an indecisive frown. He went to the water and stepped in, keeping his tail above the water.

"All the way please my lord."

The ash haired boy looked back up at the raven haired man, his crimson eyes held all the authority, and he wondered how this had happened. How he had been removed from his status completely in only a series of days. Ciel began to back out but then he heard the jingle of the chain that the tone device was connected to and winced, instead he glared and plunged himself into the water, making his way over to the blonde Neko and tackling him for the ball.

"No! You took the other one from me this one is mine!" Alois shouted angrily with a sadistic sort of tone. It made Ciel jump, it was as if his character had swung and changed. Ciel simply harrumphed and dove down into the water and let himself sit there at the bottom. Looking up at the surface. It wouldnt be so bad, drowning. At least, that's what he told himself. But he wasn't about to let his life be ruined by becoming the pet of his servant. He closed his eyes and folded let his hands float beside him. A few air bubbles escaping his nostrils every now and then.

"Hasn't he been under there long enough.." Claude asked as he looked curiously at the water where Ciel had disappeared. Alois was happily playing with the colorful ball ignoring them completely.

Under the water, Ciel was just running out of breath when the fear sank in, he didn't want to die, but he didn't want to live the life he was being forced to live. He forced himself to not swim up to the top, and sucked in a lungful of water. Panic set in and he wriggled around in the water, as he looked out he saw a pair of gloved hands reaching in to him. He tried to swim away from them but he didn't have the strength, he felt himself yanked up to the surface as he started to black out, then everything went dark as he felt the cold tile floor under him. The last thing he saw was a pair of angry glowing red demon eyes that belonged to Sebastian.

"You will have to watch him. Mine isn't brave enough to commit suicide. Ciel is definitely something else." Claude said as he licked his lips, imagining the flavor of his soul. Alois clung to his arm, leaning his head on him, ears laid back and tail hanging behind him.

...

Please review! The more you review the faster I will update! :D Please let me know what you think, again, be gentle, this is my first Kuroshitsuji story.


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you for the review! :D I really appreciate it! Here's the next chapter. This one is a little different and may be only suited for some viewers, beware. Don't worry, there's no weird yaoi scenes or anything lol.

~Lessons~

Light penetrated Ciel's eye lids as he laid half asleep on the soft surface, he slowly opened his eyes, noticing he was at his manor in his bedroom. He slowly sat up and rubbed his head, his throat felt like it was on fire and he had a throbbing headache.

"S..Sebastian.." He stuttered in a slightly raspy voice, standing up and looking around. He went out into the hall and noticed the faint ache in his chest.

"Back to your room my lord." The voice came from behind him at the opposite end of the hall.

Before he could protest he was being guided back into his room against his will.

"Sebastian!" Ciel shouted.

"You no longer have the right to call me that. I am 'Master' from this day forward."

"Hmph, not likely. You are my butler, I am not calling you master." Ciel spit out. Then there was the sound again, only this time is was piercing and forced him to his knees. Whimpering in pain as he slapped his hands over his ears and his tail tucked between his legs.

"I won't tolerate that attitude either. What you did the other night was unacceptable." The demon said darkly as he closed the door behind him and walked over to Ciel, The sound ended. "I can't look over your antics anymore, attempting to drown yourself will not solve anything, I will simply see you in death. However, I will not allow you to harm yourself." He said as he walked a little closer and Ciel felt rather nervous and backed away, but still keeping his hard glare.

"I will not be treated as a pet!" Ciel returned as he backed away a little more.

"You know, Alois is chained to a wall and whipped if he acts the way you do. Perhaps I shall try it as well. He seemed to get fast results." Sebastian smirked as he set a glass of water down on the night stand.

"Heh, you wouldn't dare. I'll go straight to Scot-" He stopped for a moment and then shook his head. "Straight to Liz-" He stopped again and panted slightly. " Straight to-"

"I believe you understand what would happen. You would go to whoever you may and beg them to stop me, but they would remember what the queen herself informed them. You were turned into a Neko at the lab and no longer have the ability to manage the things you did before. Ultimately sending you back to me with their apologies and sympathetic regards." The butler answered as he stood before the young lord who stared up at him with a fear that he tried to hide.

"Tsk...the nerve you have is commendable. Maybe I'll get the soul reapers involved and have them take care of you." The boy snapped and backed away again only to find himself with his back to the wall.

"The soul reapers are also aware of the situation. So that would unfortunately prove futile Ciel."

Ciel moved forward and shoved the demon butler away from him.

"Well either way it's true! I would rather take my life than spend my days as your Neko pet." The boy spat furiously and pulled a dagger out of the nightstand drawer. "Get away from me, demon. You are a lowly butler serving me, your thirteen year old Master, and you will do as I order you." The young boy growled as he held the knife out in front of him. "If you don't leave this instant, ill lunge this knife into my chest and take my life here and now."

Sebastian sighed in an annoyed manor and ran his fingers through his dark as night hair.

"Really young master your acting like a toddler..this is far from necessary." The demon said as he went over to the bed and laid out some clothes for Ciel to wear.

"Grr..I swear Sebastian. Get out..I will not serve a lowly bastard like yourself. I can't believe I ever allowed myself to trust you...prick." The young lord phantomhive ranted as he still held the dagger out in front of him, blade pointed to his chest. Sebastian looked the boy in the eye and began walking towards him again.

"Stop! I'll kill myself right now! And you'll have to clean up all my blood off the floor and cry that my soul escaped!"

Sebastian hummed a dark laugh and continued to the child, Ciel made up his mind and plunged the dagger at his chest, but before he could even figure out what happened or if he was dead or not, he found himself staring at the floor.

"W..what?"

"I believe a general thrashing is in order.." Sebastian said as he set the dagger on the night stand again. Ciel looked up and squirmed finding that he was resting over the demons lap.

"Unhand me immediately Sebastian! How dare you handle me in such a way!" The boy kicked and writhed over the demons knee.

"Sorry my lord but you must learn your place. The things you've done as of late, especially attempting to end your life are well deserving of punishment." He answered as he brought a gloved hand up to his mouth and bit down on each of the cloth fingers to remove his hand, allowing the glove to drop to the floor. A new wave of embarrassment and fear fell over the child Phantomhive.

"No! Sebastian! You have no right to-"

But he was silenced when a hard smack fell down on the boys rear. He jolted up slightly and looked on in shock at the floor below. More stinging slaps followed and the boy clenched his teeth through the pain, there was no way he was going to allow himself to cry at something such as this. He'd endeavored far worse. He'd been sold to a cult for heaven's sake, and he survived that. He was not going to give that stupid son of a bitch the pleasure of his tears. He wondered how much more he planned to humiliate the him. A fiery sting engulfed his bottom as Sebastian laid down slap after slap, finally the boy couldn't handle much more and a few stubborn tears fell over, then a new sting made itself known as the demon targeted his more sensitive upper thighs.

"S...Sebastian! S..stop! This is undignified in every way!" Ciel cried out as a few more tears escaped making him feel incredibly childish and weak. "Stop! Pl..please!" He begged through the painful slaps. "Master!" Ciel finally shouted desperately through a few more tears, gritting his teeth again. With this the assault ceased and Sebastian allowed him to get up. He looked on at his pet with approval but surprise as well. He attempted to wipe away a few of the left over tears that the boy had missed when he wiped his face, hopefully unknowing to Sebastian. When he did however, Ciel backed a step away, and wiped his face himself.

"Y...you..you had no right..." The boy stuttered as his lower end screamed with pain, which he tried his absolute hardest to ignore.

Sebastian smiled lightly and stood, walking over to the pride-crushed Neko.

"I am proud to be in contract with you, such a strong soul.." The demon said as he helped the child into something appropriate to wear to lunch. "The Trancy's will be arriving today. We will be having lunch outdoors with them." Sebastian said as he finished pulling up the boy's socks and buckling them around his legs so they wouldn't fall, then proceeded with buckling his shoes and putting his eye patch on. He took the boy to the bed and rubbed his back soothingly, the Neko growled at first but stopped and reluctantly leaned against the demon.

One o'clock came around fast, Ciel had remained in the library reading random books to keep his mind off of certain current events. At the moment, he was reading Alice in Wonderland. It had only just come out, he had a first edition. Supposedly it was selling like hot cakes and had very good reviews. So far Ciel had concluded that the little girl in the story, Alice, was merely an incompetent child who followed the wolf into its den every chance she got. If he'd seen a rabbit in a waste coat he would have assumed it was a delusion his mind created possibly from the heat of the day or dehydration and ignored he ever saw it.

A knock came at the door and a certain butler came in, Ciel's face flushed instantly and he looked away, burrying his nose back in the book.

"Our guests will be arriving very soon. Please come out to the garden." Sebastian said calmly as he walked his way up to the embarrassed Neko to see what he was reading.

"Ah, that came in yesterday. Apparently Lewis Carroll is quite the celebrity right now." He said with a grin as the Earl of Phantomhive stood.

The boy dropped the book on the chair not caring to mark his page and walked out, leaving the butler behind. He made his way out and down the hall to the front doors, opening them after putting his top hat on, trying his best to hide his ears, then walked out into the garden. Sebastian already had a blanket laid out and a side table with several different silver platters with silver lids to protect them until lunch began. Ciel sat himself under the tree with small white flowers all over, picking up a bloom that fell and plucking off each petal slowly.

"Ciel..hmhm...you look quite cute with that pout on your face. Tehehe, I wish I could have you for my own. Lock you up forever as my precious belonging." Alois chimed out of no where, hopping the rose hedge and sitting beside Ciel a little too close for comfort.

"Afternoon Alois, please don't nuzzle up to me, it's annoying." The phantomhive said as he straightened up a little. Quite annoyed with the blondes energy level.

"Aww..whats wrong? You seem bothered?" Alois complained. "Did something happen?" The blonde watched as a pink shade accented Ciel's face. "Oh...you got punished didn't you." He laughed out right dancing around the Phantomhive. Ciel stood and dusted himself off, flicking the flower stem at Alois. "Tehehe, did he whip you like Claude told him to?"

Ciel took two fistfuls of the Trancy's jacket and held him tight with a deadly glare.

"Shut up!" The boy snapped as he let go of the blonde, sending him to the ground. Alois got back up and danced around Ciel again. "Ciel got punished~ Ciel got punished~ Tehehe..." Alois sang as he skipped about. The dark haired boy snatched up Alois by the jacket again and this time smashed him up against a statue hard.

"Shut up you stupid whore bait!" Ciel yelled in his face, his single blue eye pooling with fury and embarrassment.

"My, my that's not a very nice way to greet a guest.." The voice of Claude came from up the walk from the manor entrance. Sebastian walking along beside him with a curious expression. Ciel glared back at Alois and dropped him, almost sending him into the fountain.


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you all so much for the reviews! ^^ Now for being good little readers and reviewing I will reward you by posting another chapter. Hmhm..

~Trancy Manor~

"Sebastian, how long will this meal last. I don't want to be...entertained by little Alois." He said as he again sat himself on the blanket below the tree.

"Hmhm, your rather testy today my lord. Perhaps you may be lacking sleep?" The ruby eyed demon suggested as he set out the china for everyone to have. Carefully serving each plate.

"I'm not tired. Just annoyed." Ciel said as he began eating his food, Alois sitting happily beside him.

"Hmhmhm, your so possitively cute Ciel. I don't know if you realize that." The blonde Neko said cheerily.

"Well, between you and Lady Elizabeth I think I've been informed of how 'cute' I am." Ciel jeered taking a somewhat large bite of pie, purposely keeping his mouth busy as to not answer the annoying kitten beside him. Ciel looked up at Sebastian who looked rather pleased with the assortment of food and finally sat down to join them. Of course, neither of the butlers cared for any.

"How is your Neko improving.." Claude said to Sebastian as they looked on at their adorable pets that squabbled back and forth.

"He's shown a great deal of improvement.."

"Really? Might I see a demonstration? I was skeptical on his ability to be tamed." Claude suggested as he peered over at the two again through golden eyes.

Sebastian sighed, he really didn't like Claude. He was always trying to swindle his way around into getting Ciel for his soul. Sebastian sighed and reached into his pocket, pulling out the tone device and clicking a button. Ciel and Alois both instantly dropped their forks and covered their ears.

"Sebastian! What on earth is this about!?" Ciel screamed, Alois simply crawled over to Claude burying his face in his coat. Ciel on the other hand, crushed his hands against his ears and winced. Glaring at Sebastian.

"Come.." The crimson eyed butler said seriously but in a relaxed tone.

"Shut it off!" Ciel screamed. " Grr..you stu-" He started but quit mid sentence after Sebastian shot him a warning glare and instead went over to the man and kneeled down. "What do you want." He said in a defeated tone. Sebastian smiled and took off the boys hat and tousled his hair, leaving it a mess. "Good boy." Ciel grumbled to himself but then picked out a few strawberries from the bowl on the blanket and wandered back over to his spot below the tree.

"I see. I suppose that is a slight improvement." Faustus said as he sipped another bit of his tea. It was jasmine today, with one sugar cube added.

" It's much more of an improvement than you would assume.." Sebastian said as he looked over at his Neko who was greedily shoving food into his mouth angrily. Alois snickering beside him. It was about an hour of visiting and random chit chat which Ciel had grown quite tired of, before the three from the house came out and saluted.

"We're 'ere to clean up this place yes we is!" Mayrin announced.

"Just leave it to us!" Bard joined in and Finny simply smiled huge and saluted as well. Ciel got up and bowed to the Trancy's and then began to walk away when Pluto came running over and practically attacked him.

"Uh, stupid mutt. Get off!" Ciel shouted but the man simply smiled and licked his face, much to the boys discomfort. " I said get off!" Ciel snapped again this time involuntarily hissing at the dog, who looked surprised and got up. Ciel straightened out his jacket and tried to walk away again but this time was attacked by Alois, who moved in quite close.

"You're staying the night at my house tonight Ciel. Hehehe, we'll have loads of fun." The blonde cheered with a slight deviousness as he leaned in even closer to Ciel.

" I hardly think so. I wouldn't spend a night in your manor with you if my life depended on it."

"Aww...hmhm..Ciel's in a bad mood. Hmhm..how cute."

The phantomhive boy gave up and poked Alois in the head with his cane.

"Listen, if I stay at your manor its because HE is making me. Don't even start to think that I did it of my own free will..." Ciel warned as he pointed an accusing finger over at Sebastian who simply smiled in return.

Alois ran over to Claude and smiled happily stealing some blueberries.

That night a horrific storm blew in, the lightning was rutheless and the wind was whipping at mass speeds. The rain played a constant music against the windows and if you listened carefully, the roof. The two Neko's sat across from each other, Alois had wanted a rematch in the Chess game.

"Your move." Ciel said casually, his tail switching around and his cat like eyes watching ever carefully the move of his opponent.

"Hmm...What shall I do...How about this?" Alois suddenly moved his rook and claimed Ciel's most important piece. The king. Ciel sat in utter shock. He had never been beat at chess. Not since he was very young. He sat there in confusion. How on earth had this boy managed to win? Was he really losing his marbles? Ciel sighed and folded his arms.

" I let you win. Did you actually thing that you could beat me?"

Alois smirked.

"Hehe, you have a problem with lying don't you. Hmhm. That's okay." Alois charmed and began to put the game away. Ciel had been feeling strange all night, like, he was feeling a little more, well...a little less himself. He had told Alois and the blonde had told him that that was the Neko instincts taking over a little more.

"Claude..." Ciel said as he walked over to him.

" What is it."

"I'm hungry. Go make me something." Ciel ordered, Claude simply let his gaze wander from his paper work over to the boy. Golden amber met with cerulean blue.

"It's late, you can eat in the morning." He answered and the young boy pouted.

"But, I want-" He began but Claude shot him a warning stare.

"Hmph.." He mumbled and for some reason felt lonesome so he inched awkwardly closer to Claude. Who in turn, looked at the boy with curiosty. Ciel pulled up a chair and sat beside him, resting his head on his lap and purring loudly, tail swishing around. The butler fought a small smile. Ciel was finally giving into his fate.

The two Neko's began to play together a little more, before they were ordered to go to bed, and after Ciel refused and chucked a lamp at the demon and then made a run for the bedroom. Of course then questioning why he was being such a sissy. The problem was, cat's are skittish normally. So his mind set at the moment was attack, but then eat or be eaten so he took off. Alois laughed hysterically at him on this one.

...

**Me:** *Trying to keep Ciel on the set* No! I'm not letting you leave! They are eating this up! You'll be famous!

**Ciel:**Unhand me! Sebastian! I order you to...uh...what are you doing? *Watching as the butler blushes ferociously while looking at a magazine.* Give me that! *snatches it away*

**Me:***Gasp* Bassy! tsk..tsk..I never knew you had this side..*ciel in back ground facepalming as he stomps on the magazine.*

Sebastian:What ever is wrong with that catalog?

**Me:***Looking at it, it's a magazine for friskies cat food. Sebastian fawning over all the lovely kitty models*

**Ciel:** *Sneaking away quietly off stage*

**Me:***snatches tone device out of Sebby's pocket and pushes highest button* MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU SHALL OBEEYYYY :D *Ciel flailing on ground like fish*


	12. Chapter 12

Another chapter for my oh so patient readers ^^ Remember, the more you review the fast I update. Hehe.

~The Costume Party~

At around three in the morning Ciel woke to restlessness. He couldn't get comfortable, it was either too dark or too light in the room, the lightening outside didn't help much either. He rolled over on his side tucking his tail between his legs when he snuggled into a warm heat source, at first in his not quite awake state, he cuddled into it, but when he heard the gentle sigh of another person the young Earl launched himself from the bed, landing on his backside rather hard. He stood up and ripped the blankets off of Alois who was in Ciel's bed.

"Wake up!" Ciel whispered harshly. " Alois!...Damn it.."

The blonde boy finally responded and sat up, Ciel blushed noticing how, dare he say it, cute Alois was, his hair was a mess and his ears were lop sided. He picked up the end of his tail and rubbed his eyes with it.

"What's the matter Ciel?" The child asked innocently.

"Out of my bed you pervert." Ciel snarled, his ash, almost blue colored ears laid back with aggravation.

"Awww...but I got lonesome in my bed all alone. Hmph." Alois complained, again rubbing his eyes. A massive bolt of lightening crashed outside and the thunder shook the manor.

"Tsk, damn this accursed storm." The phantomhive boy complained, Alois stood beside him and tugged on his tail. Ciel immediately flinched and tried to pry the blondes hands off of his tail.

"Let go!" Ciel shouted.

"Hehehe, but Ciel...we're all alone, it's a dark night, and the storm is very loud..hehehehehe...you could scream my name all you wanted." The boy teased with a slight seriousness and he leaned in closer. That was it, Ciel couldn't take it. Without thinking he swung his fist at the Trancy, landing the blow on his face and knocking the blonde onto the floor. He winced for a moment but then stood up, glaring evilly. In one swift motion Alois sent a fist flying at Ciels face as well, striking him hard on the right side, Ciel steadied himself and tasted the irony metallic flavor of blood touch his tongue.

"You idiot!" Alois hollered. " We could be the best of friends, you just take me too seriously!"

"I can't take your humor! Now shut up and go back to sleep!" Ciel hissed back, just then the two heard a strange sound and followed it to the door. When they peered out they saw a rat scurry away down the hall. Cat instincts in over-drive both the Phantomhive and the Trancy took off after the rodent, not caring how much noise they made. Soon it became a battle between the two of which one could catch the rat first, Ciel had the lead for a while until he ran into a spiders web and slightly flailed knowing what it was, soon after catching up to the other boy.

"It's mine!" Alois called as he tackled the intruder into a room, Ciel ran in right after and skidded to a stop, nearly tripping over the boy on the floor who was devastated to have not captured the rat.

"Honestly, is this what all the ruckus is about?" A calm voice said from by the window to the left of the room. There stood a quite irritated Claude, who held a rat by the end of it's tail. "Hmm..and to think I told you both to stay in bed.." Ciel picked up the vibe right away and took off out of the room, Alois nearly running right over top of him from behind. The two made it to the bedroom and locked the door, launching themselves back into the beds, and wishing on hidden stars that the butler wouldn't come in. After waiting for forty minutes for the angry devil to come in, Ciel dozed off and found himself in a deep sleep, as well as Alois, who clutched a teddy bear for dear life.

The next morning came quickly, Ciel didn't feel at all rejuvenated. He stretched and yawned several times, Claude came in without a word and got the two dressed. He loaded them into the carriage after breakfast, and a miniature food fight leaving both the boys less than clean, taking Ciel back to his manor. Ciel and Alois plucked tiny raspberries out of each others hair.

"Hehe, Ciel, you simply must come over again soon, perhaps when you do we can execute my super sneaky trip and trap Claude trick. Hmhmhm.."

Ciel smiled sheepishly as Claude opened the door with a certain look that told the boys he had heard what Alois was scheming, Ciel climbed out and saw Sebastian, without thinking he lunged himself at the butler, purring slightly as he wrapped his arms around him.

"Uh, young master. I assume this means you enjoyed your stay?" Sebastian asked in a relaxed tone as Ciel came to the realization of what he was doing and let go of the butler, backing up quickly, his face several shades of red. The demon hummed a laugh again, as he usually did. "You didn't cause any trouble did you?" Sebastian prodded as he plucked a whipped cream covered almond from the childs shoulder.

"Chasing rats through the manor, waking everyone at three in the morning, and let me not forget starting a food fight this morning over breakfast." Claude explained for him as he straightened out Alois's bow.

"It was his idea!" Alois shouted but was answered by a death glare from Ciel.

"That's a lie and you know it!" Ciel bellowed. "You threw your stupid yogurt at me!"

"Either way, typical Neko boys." The butler finished as he loaded Alois back into the carriage and Sebastian guided Ciel inside the manor.

"That liar..." The boy mumbled to himself as he was taken to his room and cleaned up and presented with a new piece of clothing.

The rest of the day went by on a slow drag. Ciel was at war with himself constantly, fighting down stupid emotions that shouldn't exist. He received a few confused looks from finny when the boy had gone out into the garden and seen the destructive gardener clipping away dead roses, and Ciel couldn't help but chase after them at one point when a gust of wind picked them up, sweeping them away into the air. As well as another time during the day when the boy phantomhive had gone into the lobby and seen Mayrin on a latter dusting the chandelier. Creating tiny spots of light on the floor that danced around and Ciel found himself prancing around with them, chasing them and smiling and laughing. It was at that moment that he had a feather duster fall and hit him on the head, looking up he had seen the look of shock on the red headed maid.

Now Ciel was guided back to his room, tormented by his uncontrolled cat like behavior of the day. He was sure that his butler was enjoying every moment of Ciel's childish behavior, he grimaced at the thought. Sebastian had laid out an outfit for Ciel on the bed. Only, it was a rather fancy outfit. It was a white and black shirt with a more formal neck tie and handkerchief with a blue gem that rested under his chin. A deeper blue formal jacket that hung gracefully behind him but shorter in the front, with white lace cuffs, and gold fastens as well as gold trim. The blue boots went up to just below his knees and bore the same golden decorative chains and buttons with black buckles. It also came with a blue mini top hat that would rest on his head slightly to one side, with a blue bow tied around the base and a few small red feathers sticking out.

"S..Sebastian. What is the meaning of this item?" Ciel asked as he felt the material.

"For one, it's Master, and to answer your question this was delivered today with a message from Lady Elizabeth. She requests that you wear it to the costume party tonight beginning at 8pm. At her manor."

The boy tilted his head with closed eyes and gave an exasperated sigh.

"I didn't realize it was the fifth already. Do I really have to..?"

Sebastian smiled sympathetically.

"I'm afraid so my lord." The demon said as he began dressing the young master. "Please be sure to thank the Lady for purchasing such wonderful attire for you." He teased.

The boy rolled his eyes and once dressed walked out of the room and into his office. He looked at the paperwork that he should have be able to fill out, but instead was lined with Sebastian's hand writing. He went and sat in his office chair and tried to put himself back into the mind set of head of household. Master of all of his servants including his butler. Sebastian simply stood in the door way calmly and observed as Ciel closed his eyes.

"Sebastian.." He spoke up suddenly, catching the butlers attention. "Go fetch me some tea, Jackson's Earl Grey."

The demon grinned and sighed but decided that he would pleasure his young lord for the time being.

"Yes, my lord." He said as he brought his right hand up to cross his chest and bowed then left the room.

Ciel sighed in relief that the butler did as he asked, which more than surprised him, but gave him a new sense of control over his manor and its staff. Not ten minutes went by before the butler returned and set the cup on the saucer before the young master and stepped back.

"Once you're finished my lord, we have a ball to go to." The butler reported. The young phantomhive looked a little irritated but sighed and stood, pushing his cup aside and making his way out of the room. A grin played at the devil's lips who followed close behind him as he strode down the hallway. The two made their way out to the carriage which was already ready and thus set off to Elizabeth's party.

Upon arrival, many carriages were stationed outside the manor, and Ciel wondered who all had attended the party.

"Sebastian, if it's a costume party why did I not wear a costume?" The boy asked suddenly.

The butler opened the door of the carriage.

"Lady Elizabeth wanted you to show the attendees that your are a Neko. Thus she purchased a flattering set of clothing for you to wear and a hat that wouldn't cover your ears.

Ciel moaned to himself at the annoyance. He was so incredibly embarrassed and ashamed at what he had been reduced to.

"Do try to be on your best behavior my lord, I would like to enjoy this party, as well as do some investigating of the Lord Druid." He said as he escorted Ciel up to the manor doors and walked in, Sebastian was considerate enough to not attach the boys leash. Upon walking in Ciel looked around and his eyes widened a little. Lizzy came flying over to him and he smiled slightly much to her surprise.

"Oh Ciel you look simply lovely!" She squealed. "Do you like the outfit I bought you?" She asked with an enthusiastic smile, Ciel simply nodded, but was more focused on something else. She followed his gaze to the balloons and streamers and ribbon that decorated the entire interior of the manor. "Hehehe! I'm so glad you like my decorations. Aren't they just adorable? All the pinks and whites..Those are my two favorite colors you know!" She said as she wagged a finger in his face. " But of course, you already knew that. Hmhm, my dear Ciel wouldn't dare forget something as important as my favorite colors! ^^" She smiled hugely and rushed over to another guest and began talking up a storm with her. Probably a close friend she had. Ciel stepped forward and went to the wall, taking part of the streamer in his hand. Now that all of the invited guests had arrived, the Midford butler went over and closed the manor doors, sending a slight gust of air through the room, blowing the streamer. Ciel gasped and went wide eyed, his cat like pupils shrinking as he was plunged into 'chase the mouse' mode. Sebastian saw his young lord jump for the streamer and grab it, hoping that it wasn't too late before the boy knocked over the large cake that it was wrapped around as a decorative accent, he jumped into action.

...

**Me:** Hehehehe..I wonder what will happen to our dear Neko Ciel if he ruins the special cake for the costume party...hmhmhm *Evil eye glint* :D

**Ciel:**Please no. I hope you all realize that I would never actually do this..if this ever happened, I would have found a way to kill Sebastian. V.V

**Sebastian:** Hmhm..how so my lord?

**Ciel:**..*pause*..uh...well...hmph..why on earth would I tell you? How foolish do you think I am? Now, fetch me something sweet. I want a parfait.

**Sebastian:** Hmm...*Liking the idea of this story* Yes my lord..*Evil scheming.-snicker-*


	13. Chapter 13

Upon request I have added a certain scene in this chapter that some may like and others may not. You have been warned. I've written a fairly long chapter as a treat for you readers. If you all decide to be nice and review for me, perhaps I will update soon again with another long chapter like this one. ^^ It's your choice. Hmhm..Happy reading..

~Costume Party Disaster~

Ciel looked on in complete embarrassment and shame at the splattered cake on the floor before him. Lizzy's birthday cake. Sebastian had been forced to abandon the cake as it fell to save Ciel from a large falling portrait that the streamer had also hit on its way down. The portrait and the boy were safe, but the red velvet and white chocolate cake was now exploded all over the marble floor. The whole room was silent and Lizzy came running through the crowd but stopped just before running through the demolished cake.

"Uh...m..my cake..Ciel? What happened?" The girl said as her emerald eyes began to water and she held her hands up to her chest. Her face held much sorrow at the loss of her cake, which was to be celebrated after the next dance.

"I...I mean it...he..." Ciel stuttered as the butler set him back down on his feet safely with a slightly disappointed but calm expression. "..I knocked it over." He finally said with a false confidence. Lizzy's eyes began to water over and silent tears fell down her face as she ran off through the crowd.

Sebastian sighed and looked down at his young lord.

"Well done Ciel." He said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Sebastian. I don't want to hear anything of this again. Do not mention it to the servants or anyone else. That's an order." The Earl of Phantomhive said sternly simply being rewarded with a heated look from his crimson eyed butler. Sebastian took hold of the boys arm and smiled at everyone kindly.

"I sincerely apologize for the accident, please excuse us and allow yourselves to return to the party." He said politely and with that the crowd returned to what they were doing before hand, not noticing the demon butler stalk off with Ciel in tow by the arm. The demon took the boy into a hallway and into a guest room. "Well...that was a wondrous way to begin the night." He said with a sigh and closed the door quietly. Ciel didn't answer instead he just glared at the butler with sadistic intent.

"It was not my fault." He quipped as he flicked a tiny piece of the cake from his jacket.

"I'm sorry but did I not specify putting on your best behavior for the Lady Elizabeth's party?" Sebastian said coldly as he made his way over to the boy who wasn't effected at all by the demon's harsh expression.

"You did. However, I really don't care. I've publicly humiliated myself before my fiance and her guests. There isn't much more that could happen to make things worse at the moment. I need to go find Elizabeth and apologize and hope to comfort her before her moronic brother comes after me."

"True my lord, but I for one believe you should fully understand your mistake." The butler said as he approached Ciel. The boy caught the cold stare that Sebastian landed on him and backed up.

"Don't you dare lay hand on me." He growled evilly. More so than he'd heard him sound in a while. This made the demon stop but smile maniacally.

"It is my duty to see that you are well educated as well as well cared for." The butler mused as he watched his child lord's stubborn scowl falter a little. Ciel backed up a little more.

"Sebastian. Stop. I swear I'll summon another demon to kill you, giving him my soul instead. I'll have double contracts." He hissed, ears back and tail swishing angrily.

Sebastian did stop and wore a look of shock. Then his eyes glowed a sadistic glare as their form, but at the same time he wore a slight devious smirk and he approached the boy again. This time pulling out the tone device from his pocket, the small chain it was attached to jingled a light sound.

The demon pressed his thumb to one of the buttons and the piercing, painful tone screamed through Ciel's head. He collapsed to his knees, shaking his head as if to remove the sound. Then it stopped.

"I will not tolerate such disobedience Ciel. Come." Sebastian ordered from the center of the room. The child glared and gritted his teeth at the butler.

"Go to hell!" He screamed as he took a better stance.

The demon butler simply grinned and wagged a gloved finger.

"Ah-ah. It's impolite to say such cruel things. Hmhm.." He scolded with a hummed laugh. " Besides...I'm not quite ready to go back yet." He said and in one movement took hold of the boy and looked him in the eye. "Not to worry, you will learn to be submissive and obey me." He chuckled quietly and went over to the bed and without warning slung the boy over his knee. Ciel again was in shock and fumed ferociously. His rage unmatched by any before.

"Let me go! I will not have you humiliate me in this way!" The child screamed as he kicked and squirmed quite un-noble like. " You cannot do this! I don't care what that ass told you about how he 'trained' his Neko..I will not be a part of it!" He roared clawing at the butlers leg to try and free himself. He gasped when he felt his shorts pulled down to his ankles along with his under garments. "Sebastian!" He cried out, a fierce red covered his cheeks. "Release me at once!" He shouted, his eyes beginning to water from plain embarrassment. His backside was bared and he was feeling more than remorseful. He had never experienced this kind of treatment before Sebastian. His parents never struck him in any way, other than a slap on the hand once in a while or a knock upside the head from his father. He squirmed and struggled. "Okay! Okay! I'm sorry! Let me up!" He pleaded as he tried to push himself up from the lap, only to be pushed back down.

"I understand you are probably regretting your actions my lord. However, as your care taker I must be sure that you fully understand your wrong doings." The butler said as he brought his hand up and removed the glove with his teeth, dropping it to the floor.

"No! I won't allow this! This sort of action is meant for children! I'm not a child, now let me go!" Ciel fought and fought to get up all to no avail.

"I must see that you are punished for your actions my lord. Perhaps this time around you will learn your lesson better."

With that a swift smack came down on the boys backside, and he gritted his teeth tightly, closing his eyes at the new white hot pain that attacked him. It hurt a great deal more than the last time, now that he was no longer protected by layers of clothes. The butler did not wait to continue, and began laying down rhythmic swats to the child's bared behind, it wasn't long before Ciel was fighting down whimpers and tears, gripping the bed sheets as Sebastian thoroughly spanked him. This was the most humiliating thing the boy had every experienced. Nothing else compared.

"S..Sebastian..Please..I said I was sorry." The boy whimpered as more stinging swats landed on his exposed rear.

"Every child is sorry during the punishment Ciel." The demon answered as he laid down an especially hard smack, then leaned the boy forward and began his swats on the more sensitive sit spots. Ciel was now crying openly and had no way to stop. Every now and then kicking his legs to try and either escape or alleviate the stinging pain.

"Please stop! It hurts!" Ciel sobbed and lost all form of any remaining pride and yelped out when Sebastian answered him with another strong swat.

"I do believe that is the meaning of this sort of punishment my lord." Sebastian answered calmly, once he heard the boy sobbing without any care as to who would hear or how un-lordly it seemed he stopped and gingerly slipped the young boys clothes back up over his now overly reddened backside. He helped the boy sit up but he couldn't get Ciel to look at him. He instead held him close as the child phantomhive finished his sobbing and wiped his eyes, completely embarrassed and crushed for pride yet again. "Every child needs guidance Ciel, you just need it a little more than most." He said as he shushed the boy. "Now, dry your eyes kitten. Your Master cares for you dearly." The demon said softly as he pet the boys head, scratching him behind his ears. Ciel was red in the face and felt like crying more simply because of his shamed status. He was no longer the prestigious Ciel Earl of Phantomhive and the Queen's loyal guard dog. Child prodigy of London. No, now he was simply Ciel Phantomhive, heir to Phantomhive Estate and pet to Sebastian Michaelis. Phantomhive butler. Demon of hell, summoned by the very child he now owned. Ciel sighed hugely, regaining some of the energy he had lost from the battle he had fought and lost over his demons lap. Sebastian brought his hand up and rubbed the childs back in soothing circles.

"Lean on me." Sebastian said, when he realized the boy needed a little more comfort.

"I'm fine.." Ciel said harshly, trying already to build up his pride. " I can handle it."

Sebastian smiled and put his arm around the boy and pulled him into him while scratching the Neko's ears.

"You don't always have to act strong my lord." The demon butler said as he put his white glove back on his right hand. Ciel tried to keep from whimpering but couldn't help it, and leaned on his demon, almost falling asleep. The boy didn't want to lean on the damned demon, but he felt the awkward need to, giving in and relaxing as best as possible.

Sebastian had Ciel wait about twenty minutes before he allowed him to go to the Lady Elizabeth back in the ball room, for the sake of preventing others from seeing him with a tear stained face. Now that Ciel had no signs of tears or redness in his face, and no hints to what had happened, other than refusing to sit down of course, he made his way to Lady Elizabeth and embraced her in a hug.

" I knocked over the cake, trying to capture a streamer. Do to my new form as a Neko, I simply couldn't help myself. This is what happens when you trust people. My butler Sebastian set me up to become what I am. In any matter, I sincerely apologize Elizabeth." Ciel said as formally as he could as he again returned to his more 'Ciel' self. Lizzy broke down in tears and returned the hug, slightly strangling the boy but he endured it.

"It's okay Ciel, I'll just have my cook remake one..although, I don't know if he will have it done in time before the party ends." The blonde haired girl said as she glanced at the grandfather clock noticing it was already 9:15 and the party would end at 11.

"I...mmm.." Ciel tried to comfort but didn't quite know what to say. A hand rested on her shoulder suddenly and she glanced up at the familiar garnet eyed butler.

"Hmhm, leave it to me my lady. I shall have your new birthday cake prepared and present before the party ends." Sebastian said triumphantly and gave her a smile, Ciel even smiled up at the butler who could really do anything.

"Y..You mean you really can? And have it decorated too?" The emerald eyed girl smiled with new hope and folded her hands.

Sebastian gave his trademark smile.

"But of course.."

Ciel rolled his eyes and glared slightly. "Here it comes.." The boy phantomhive said as he sighed.

"If I couldn't do that much for my masters fiance, what kind of butler would I be?" The demon butler finished as he made his way out of the ball room and found his way to the kitchen.

…

Elegant music played and rang through the manor as Ciel managed to dance with Lizzy and not step on her feet.

"Ciel! You've never really danced with me before." The girl chirped as Ciel spun her around with grace. " You're quite skilled." She smiled hugely, nothing joy over her.

Ciel smiled and continued dancing with her until the music ended and a bell rang. The crowd looked over towards the hallway entrance.

"If I may have everyone's attention please, as you all know this party is to celebrate the Lady Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford's birthday. It is my wish that you will all gather around to celebrate with this cake that I've just finished preparing." Sebsatian said as two other servants wheeled out a glorious cake, much more grand than the previous. It was 8 layers high and decorated with pink and white and red colors, sugar beads and edible ribbon that wrapped the cake in a beautiful manor. The girl walked up to it and cried tears of joy.

"S..Sebastian..You're amazing..thank you!" She cried happily as she turned to everyone and the crowd, on Sebastians cue, sang happy birthday to her. Ciel stood in the back and smiled slightly but still would be happy to go home. His ear suddenly twitched as he felt a strange dark vibe from behind him somewhere, he turned around as saw the Lord Druid standing behind him, a dark glint in his eyes.

"Hmhm, Lord Phantomhive. Good evening, I don't believe I spoke with you yet tonight." He said as he played with a lock of his golden hair. Ciel felt slightly uneasy and backed away from him a bit.

"Uh, Lord Druid I..." Ciel began but was distracted when the man held out his pocket watch and swung it around. Ciel fought the urge but found himself pawing at the tiny clock and the Lord Druid snickering evilly.

"Hmhm, so it is true. Hehe, so sorry to hear you've lost it Ciel.." The Druid said as he turned and left the party leaving a steaming angry Ciel Phantomhive.

"Everything alright?" Sebastian said from behind him. How many times were people going to sneak up on him today?

"Fine." He said and then went to Elizabeth and bowed saying good bye for the night, in which the girl whined a little but accepted. "Please help the servants take the left over cake into the kitchen Sebastian. I will be waiting in the carriage." Ciel said, Sebastian nodded and made his way over to the servants who were dangerously close to dropping the grand cake.

Once outside and in the carriage, Ciel was greeted with a more than creepy snicker from across him on the opposite seat. The boy looked up and jumped, seeing a man with sharp pointed teeth, red hair that most definitely nearly reached his ankles and red and skull framed glasses.

"Hmhm...my, my, where's my dear Bassy tonight? I was most certain he would be with you." An annoying voice came from the man before him. His bright green eyes nearly glowing.

"He isn't out here yet. What do you want...Grell." Ciel answered in an annoyed tone as he adjusted his jacket.

"Oh so mean!...I just was in the area, and decided to drop by seeing your carriage here..hehehe.." He said. " I simply must see my sweet bassy before I go back with that grumpy old William." He pouted with some sort of strange kissy face.

"I'm sorry but I.." Ciel started, but then opened his eyes as an idea popped in his head. A way to get back at Sebastian. " Uh..hmhm.." He began with a sly smile which caught the soul reaper off guard. "You really do have feelings for my butler don't you.."

"Oh yes yes yes!" The man squeed from the opposite seat.

"Heh, well then..perhaps I can help you there.." The boy answered as the soul reaper gave him a curious, innocent look.

..

Sebastian came out to the carriage a few moments later, Grell was gone, and he climbed on top of the carriage and began the drive home. Ciel sat inside harboring a quite happy smirk. Once at the manor Ciel got out and was walked up to the manor with Sebastian right behind him.

"I believe it's time to retire to bed for the night my lord.." The butler said as he opened the door for the boy.

"Yes, I could use some rest."

Once in the room, Ciel sat down on the bed and hissed a little at the sore sting from his behind, gaining a light laugh from the demon. The boy simply glared over but allowed him to help undress him and put him into his night shirt.

" Sebast-" Ciel started to say but was greeted with a warning glance from the butler, his ears nervously went lop sided on the boys head as he tried to get around calling Sebastian master. "Mm..What have we planned for tomorrow.."

"You and I will be taking a trip. The young lord Trancy and his master will be joining us at the Holland Hotel across town, currently Claude and I have split the difference and are going to buy the hotel, also splitting profits. The place was recently renovated and is now going out of business do to the lack of finances it's current owners posses."

"What? I don't care to buy any hotel.."

"I am well aware Ciel..hmhm, that's why I will be purchasing it. Your funds were turned over to me do you not recall?"

The boy hissed a little. Sebastian handed him a glass of water which Ciel did not know held his favorite herb in the form of a clear sweet liquid. Cat nip. The boy accepted it and drank almost all of it but handed it back to Sebastian. He soon after smiled slightly at the butler and reached up, hugging the man. The demon simply smiled and kissed him on the head, petting his ash colored hair and ears. Ciel then slipped the edge of the mans tie in his mouth and gave a closed eyed smile at the demon. Sebastian however flicked the boys nose and set him down.

"That is not allowed Ciel..Now be a good kitten and climb into bed and rest." He instructed with another gentle smile, the boy pouted and rubbed his nose, but then obeyed and slipped under the covers.

"Please sleep well kitten.." The butler said with an innocent smile before blowing out the candle and leaving the room.

...

**Ciel:** That was the last straw...*death glaring at me*

**Sebastian:** Hmhm..I don't know young master..she seems to have some ideas that may be worth trying..

**Ciel:** Excuse me?

**Sebastian:**..I was just saying my lord..hmhm..

**Me:**Hmhm...Everyone knows you deserve it Ciel..muahahahahahaha..*hiding behind Sebas-chan*


	14. Chapter 14

My aren't you all such cooperative readers! Thank you all so much for the pleasant reviews. I really do enjoy them, they keep me going. If I didn't get new reviews I would not continue writing. I live for my readers. Please enjoy this chapter. ^^ *peace sign*

~Grell's Dream Come True~

Ciel woke up early the next morning before Sebastian had come in, it was 5:30 a.m and he snuck silently over to his night stand, slipped on his ring and eye patch and then went to his closet, pulling out the most simplistic outfit he could find. Settling with his simple black suit, he skipped putting the tie on and put on his shoes that buckled instead of tied. Once fully dressed he slipped out of his bedroom with out a sound and slowly and silently closed it behind him.

He knew Sebastian would still be in the kitchen making preparations for breakfast, he made his way silently out the front door of the manor and ran off into the garden. He searched around with his one blue eye and examined everything. The soul reaper was to meet him here.

"Hmhm..your late.." The flamboyant voice said. Ciel turned around and looked at the red hed who was sitting on the edge of the fountain.

"Good morning.." The phantomhive boy said. "It shan't be long now..once Sebastian notices I'm g-"

"Young master exactly what are you doing outside at this hour?" The velvet voice came off a little harsh. Ciel smirked at Grell and then turned around to see the butler hastily walking up to him.

"Uh..well...you see I just had a talk with Grell. Hmhm.." Ciel said innocently. Sebastian glanced over at the red head who blew him an unwanted kiss.

" Hmm...You really shouldn't associate with soul reapers Ciel, they tend to enjoy getting people into trouble.." He said matter of factually. "Now if you will, breakfast hasn't even been served yet. You also shouldn't be outside at this hour without a jacket, you catch cold." The demon said as he stood before the boy.

"Oh, I see, very well. However, I have a task for you Sebastian.."

"How many times must I tell you Ciel, you will address me as master. Unless of course you desire another punishment." He warned, the boy looked unphased but never the less, took a hesitant step away. He turned and tossed Grell a small sack that sounded heavy with change.

"My lord, might I inquire as to what that was?" Sebastian asked as he scrutinized the bag that the red headed soul reaper now held and stuffed in his jacket pocket.

"Hmhm, simply Grell's pay.."

"For what?"

"For taking you..Hmhm.."

Sebastian smirked.

"Whatever can you mean my lord?"

"Sebastian, I order you to serve Grell until the time comes that you can no longer serve him. You were able to negate many of my previous orders do to the fact that you must care for me in ways that carry my best wishes. However, there is no reason that you will come up with that demands that you may not serve Grell.

The demon looked taken back, and glared over at the soul reaper.

"I told you my lord, I will no longer-" The butler began but felt a sting in his hand and noticed a light through his glove.

"Hmhm...our contract holds strong. And at this moment, I have no lessons to be learned and no tasks to be taken care of that I can't take care of myself." Ciel said in a strong tone, removing his eye patch to reveal his seal of contract was glowing rather brightly on his eye.

"Hmph...it appears that you are quite the scheming one my lord. Very well, I will do as you ask. I will serve the hideous red reaper as long as I can do so." The demon said calmly but with a hidden malice in his eyes. Grell pouted but clung onto the butler.

"Oh, and also Sebastian. No killing him, and do anything he asks, unless of course its far beyond reason. Hmhm, I'll be nice." Ciel added, gaining a glare from the butler that to anyone else, would have killed them.

"Yes, my lord." He said sharply.

"Hehehe, Chow!" Grell chirped as he winked and him and the demon butler disappeared. Ciel sighed at the new relief and power he held now. He strolled back into the manor and went to the dining room to sit down for breakfast.

"Uh, young masta'? Where do you suppose Sebastian has gone?" Finny asked as Bard and Mayrin stood by, allowing the boy to eat.

"Sebastian has gone away on business for a while. For now, Tanaka, you are the head butler again. Please, all of you, sit down and join me for breakfast.

The four looked at him in shock, Finny, Bard, Meyrin, and Tanaka all hesitated.

"Come now don't insult me. Sit down and enjoy yourselves." The boy added as he took another bite of his omelet.

"Uh, Yes sir!" All three of the servants said at once, Tanaka sitting down at the table in full form. Breakfast went by quickly and after words Ciel had Tanaka take him into town, where he would visit his Funtom Toy store and see what exactly his sales were at since Sebastian hadn't been telling him recently.

"Young Master, are you sure sending Sebastian off was a good idea? Forgive me sir, but I know the relationship between he and you...you being a Neko I mean. I understand that he is your primary care taker.."

"It will be fine. Sebastian agreed to it."

The rest of the trip was silent until they got out at the toy store. Ciel noticed that his rabbits were being sold at a higher price than usual, but were still being sold quite effectively, as well as the teddy bear and the doll.

After spending close to an hour in town, Ciel finally had his butler Tanaka take him home. Upon entering the house hold it was quite nice to not have the raven haired demon on his heals, instead, Tanaka was much for laid back and removed the young masters coat and hung it up along with his hat and propping up his cane. The boy smiled deviously and decided to go to his office and begin reviewing the paperwork that Sebastian had filled out, he needed to reconsider the Hotel proposition. As he boy sat down, Tanaka handed him a small piece of cake and a cup of his favorite Earl Grey tea. As he picked up the cup to take a drink, he got this strange tingle down his spine, like perhaps, his black butler Sebastian wasn't quite enjoying himself. He chuckled at this and waved off Tanaka who bowed and left the room.

"Oh come now Bassy!Give us a little love.." Grell whined as he laid beside the demon on the bed with the ruby red bedding.

"Sorry Grell, but unfortunately you're not my type.."

The soul reaper pouted and through sort of a tantrum annoying the butler quite immensely.

"Please don't do that." Sebastian growled in a still soft but dark voice.

"Hmhmhm..if you don't want to show love...hmm...hehehe, I've heard of what you do to your Neko brat Ciel..Hehehe...I don't mind if you spank me tooooo Bassyyy.. hmhmhm.."

"No.." The demons eyes glowed furiously but his hand began to sting incredibly painfully. He hadn't felt any real pain in quite some time. The only real pain that can be inflicted on a demon such as he is if he disobeys the contract, in which the contract will burn him.

"Hmhm, ah-ah-ah Sebas-chaaaan...we don't want you being hurt now..hehehe..now..why don't you give me a kiss..hehe.." The soul reaper suggested as he puckered up to the demon. Who scowled but came up with a plan. He relaxed and smiled gently, giving his trademark devious smile, and rolling over, holding himself up above Grell and giving his best mischievous expression, eyes still glowing.

"Hmhm..dear Grell, you are quite persistent...perhaps you are more likeable than you seemed before.." The demon cooed seductively. Grell looked on in shock at first but then had a chill slither down his spine and he cried tears of joy.

"Oh Bassy! I'm so happy you've come to reason!" He squealed as he lunged himself up at Sebastian who tried his best to keep on his pleased face, Grell began planting kisses all over the demons neck and face. The demon stiffened a little and his eye twitched a touch.

"Uh...Grell, love...why don't we go tell Will about this..hmhm..I'm sure he'd love to hear that he won't have to deal with you pestering me anymore.."

"Oh! What a wondrous idea!" The reaper snickered in a hyper voice, taking Sebastian by the hand and running off to find Will.

"Yes, you have a soul to reap in the western quadrant of the city, do not be late. You must be there at exactly 4:53 this evening." William instructed a new soul reaper and his partner.

"Wiiiiiilllliiaaaammmmmm..." Grell sang as he danced over to will and tried to glomp him but ended up elbowed in the face when Will turned around carrying a trey with new reaper glasses on it. Sebastian stifled a laugh as he watched the pathetic red reaper.

"Grell, what is it now." The other reaper asked as he glanced over and saw Sebastian. "What did I tell you about bringing demons here."

"Hmhm, pleasure to see you again Will." Sebastian greeted through a false smile.

"Willyy! Me and Bassy are a couple now! You see! I told you I would win him over one day!.." Grell pranced around and spun back over to the demon who was staying as relaxed as possible. The other reaper simply raised a brow and immediately knew something was up.

"Prove it.." Will said with a smirk and a glance at the crimson eyed demon.

"Hehehehe.." Grell snickered as he looked up at the demons somewhat blank expression. "Kiss me, my dear Sebastian.." Grell begged sweetly as he wrapped his arms around the demon. Sebastian smiled gently and glanced over at the other reaper who stood a few meters away watching curiously. Adjusting his glasses. The demon figured that if he was going to do this as the order from his master demanded, then he would do it right. Perhaps the red reaper would faint and fall through a window, thus letting a shard of glass kill him. Sebastian realized how improper his wandering thoughts were and looked sweetly at feminine man before him. Sebastian allowed his eyes to glow seductively and leaned into Grell, there mouths connected and Sebastian held the soul reaper tight, allowing his tongue to wander his mouth, battling the others. Finally after a few long seconds the demon let go, dying inside but proceeding to the plan.

"Ahhh...B...B...Bassy.." Grell moaned, dancing around in circles trying to keep on his feet. Sebastian glanced over at Will who was expressionless, he adjusted his glasses and jumped over in the blink of an eye, crushing the red soul reaper Grell into the ground below his feet. He looked slightly ashamed of his partners actions and flipped his death scythe downward so the reaper couldn't get up.

"I apologize for this. I hope your Master doesn't send you on anymore ridiculous charades. I will lock up this one, he will need to recuperate from...well.." He said as he glanced down at his twitching partner who was in awe of the amazing kiss Sebastian had allowed him to have.

"I suppose this means I won't be able to serve him anymore?" The demon suggested, pulling a long strand of red hair off of his coat.

"Correct." Will said as he stepped off of Grell and dragged him off. " Oh...and please, don't tempt my partner. All you've done is give him more of a reason to pursue you." Will said coldly. Sebastian simply smiled and bowed.

"I'll keep that in mind." Then disappeared.

...

**Ciel:** HA! Finally some karma for you Sebastian!*Victorious fist pump* So how does Grell taste _Bassy_...hmhm..

**Sebastian:** *Evil grin towards me* Hmhm...my dear Yuuki..Whatever are you doing?

**Me:** Gah!? W...well..um...y..you see..as the writer...I have to please my readers..*Chibi sob, hiding behind Ciel* Don't you agree Ciel?

**Ciel:** Hmhm...completely..*Evil snicker at Sebastian*

**Sebastian:** Hmhm...we will see what happens my lord..we will see..*devious*

**Me and Ciel both simultaneously:** SEBASTIAN LOOK! A LITTER OF KITTENS!

**Sebastian:**Kitty's?*Turns to look, me and Ciel race off into the distance in a massive dust bubble* Hmm? Oh...hmhm...They think they can fool me do they? hmhmhmhmhm...*Evilness*


	15. Chapter 15

I must thank all of you for the views and reviews. Thank you so much, I require reviews to keep going. Hmhm..Also, if any of you have any ideas perhaps that you would like for me to incorporate into the story, please feel free to message me. I will see if it is within my capabilities to see to your request. :) Please welcome the next chapter.

~Blueberries, Strawberries, and a Roll~

A knock came at the door at the Phantomhive manor, Tanaka went to answer it and a certain butler walked in.

"Might I see the young master?" The butler asked calmly.

"Yes of course." Tanaka answered and led the demon up to the young masters office.

Ciel looked up when the knock came at the door.

"Come in.."

"Young Master, you have a guest.." Tanaka said as he stepped to the side and allowed Ciel to see who now stood in the door way. The boy phantomhive for a moment was a slight fearful but then regained his composure.

"Claude?" Ciel commented as he stood from his desk. Alois ran over to him and ran behind the desk, wrapping his arms around his fellow Neko. Ciel's ears went down.

"Good afternoon Ciel. I've come because I received a message from your master saying that he was incapable of caring for you at this time and asked me to take you back to my manor with me." The demon answered.

"I appreciate the thought, but I am in no need of care at the moment." The boy returned and set back down in his chair, picking up the quill and again filling out more documents.

"I understand." The butler said but then walked up to Ciel and picked him up, walking out the door.

"Please excuse me." Claude bowed as he carried a squirming Ciel out to his carriage, the three servants were busy in the kitchen preparing lunch so they didn't know about the current event.

"Of course." Tanaka said as he watched. Sebastian had explained the details of his and the boys relationship long ago. Back when the young lord was first brought home after being in the lab for experimentation. He understood that Sebastian had Ciel's best interest.

"Tanaka! Help! Do not let him leave with me!"The boy screamed but it was no use. Alois was enjoying it, watching the boy fail miserably at escaping his precious Claude's grasp. Tanaka bowed to the young Ciel and solemnly closed the manor doors. Ciel watched in horror as he was carried away and put in the carriage with Alois, then driven off.

"Alois. What is the meaning of this." Ciel hissed as he twitched his ear slightly, his tail sitting on his lap with him.

"Hehe, master says that you did something really bad and that Sebastian won't be back for a few days. So you're staying with us. ^^" The blonde snickered as he wagged a finger in front of the Ash colored Neko's face.

"Tsk, tsk..such a naughty kitten..hehehe.." Alois but then sat back on his seat and the two remained silent for the remainder of the trip to the Trancy manor.

The door to the carriage opened and Claude attached a leash to the Neko Ciel's collar after fighting with him for a moment about it. Ciel had received quite a hard flick to the nose which made his eyes water slightly and allow the demon butler to clip the leash. They walked into the manor and Ciel and Alois were put in a fairly large room with all sorts of amazing Neko toys. There were gymnast type toys to play on, rings and swings and ropes to climb up to higher platforms near the ceiling with slides that went down as well as rope ladders. As well as balls to play with and blocks, as well as other small typical toys, stuffed animals and such.

"Wh..what is this place?" Ciel asked feeling very off.

"It's Alois's play room." Claude answered as he left and closed the door which locked behind him. Ciel panicked and ran to the door but it wasn't opening for anything he did. He even tried picking the lock but that proved fruitless as well.

"Come on Ciel, I've tried for hours to get that door open, there's no way you're going to be able to-"

Alois was cut off when the door suddenly opened and he walked out.

"Just takes a little finesse." The boy answered pridefully and walked out, Alois following closely behind.

"Hehehe, where do you want to go?" The blonde Neko asked adorably as he danced around the other Neko.

"First, keep it down. Claude will find us gone soon enough, we don't need to shorten that time. As for where to go, anywhere away from here."

"Awww, I like my manor. Hmph.." The blonde complained as he followed Ciel.

"It's not your manor you blubbering idiot.."

"You always so mean too!"

"Shut up!"

"No you shut up! You started it!"

"I highly disagree."

"Mleeeehhhh" Alois said as he pulled down his lower eye lid and stuck out his tongue, revealing his own contract.

They made their way into the kitchen because Alois kept whining loudly about being hungry, so as much as Ciel hated it, he couldn't have the child give him away because of his stomach.

"Alright hurry up and grab something, grab a roll or something of the sort that can come with us easily."

Alois skipped around the empty kitchen and grabbed a sack, dumping blue berries and strawberries into it as well as a roll. Just because Ciel had told him to.

"Okay, we can go now." The blonde snickered as he popped a blue berry into his mouth.

"Hmm..where exactly?" A voice came from someone other than Ciel. The phantomhive noticed it right away but for a moment Alois still thought it was his friend that answered him. Ciel gritted his teeth and shoved Alois into Claude and took off running. He should have known that fool of a Neko Alois would ruin his plan of escape.

Ciel ran and ran but found a strange aura clung to the air around him. He shivered a bit and stopped running, feeling quite claustrophobic.

"Who's there?" He demanded the space around him. As a reply, four other individuals decided to show themselves. Three of which might have been counted as one, as they were triplets. And the fourth was Hannah Annafellows. His doting nurse from the lab.

"Tsk..Great...more of you..I recognize this feeling. You're all demons too aren't you..that greedy bastard Alois." The boy sighed and received blank expressions from the lot of them.

"Hmph..annoying this one." Said twin number one.

"Totally, seriously.." Replied twin number two.

"Needs an attitude adjustment.."Followed twin number three.

"Oh that's real cute. Do you always finish each others sentences?" Ciel growled as he backed up but found him grabbed by the back of his shirt and lifted off the ground. "Uh! Set me down this instant!" The boy cried as he kicked and squirmed.

"Please don't make me hurt you.." Claude asked in a dark voice as he carried Ciel and Alois back to the play room, only this time he posted the triplets as guards. "You won't like it if you leave this room again, still..I commend you for figuring out how to get out. Play nice." Claude finished and then left the room closing the door behind him. Which, of course, locked.

Ciel sighed and leaned against the wall. He was done with these wild goose chases and decided to give in for the night.

"Come play with me!" Alois called as he swung on a rope. The phantomhive boy scoffed but, couldn't help but follow the swinging rope with his cat eyes.

"Mm..I'll...play for a little bit, but just so that you'll shut up about it." He said with a slight blush across his cheeks and felt happy with his excuse. He went over and took off his over jacket so that it was just his white long sleeve lose shirt underneath. He fought it but smiled as he jumped up on the rope beside Alois, instantly enjoying the moment. He laughed and smiled as did Alois as they climbed and swung together, climbing there way up to the top platforms where the slides were to get back down.

"Hmhm...my work here is finished." Claude said quietly to himself as he walked away from the door and went back out to the lobby to make sure that the preparations for dinner were being cared for.

...

***Me and Ciel enjoying Mc Donalds meals.***

**Ciel:** You mean, this stuff is actually food? Seems kind of fake to me, but...why does it taste so good?

**Me:** Hmhmhm..that my dear innocent child, is what we call MSG.

**Ciel:** *Gasp* That sounds deadly what is it? Is it a poison? I knew I should have never trusted you!*flail*

**Me:**No you bonehead, its not poison. Well...at least in small doses like in that cheeseburger. It's simply an ingredient added to help it's owners to enjoy it to its full potential.

**Ciel:**...

**Me:** Really...It's oka-*Shiver, horrified expression*

**Ciel:**Let me guess..that demon butler of mine is right behind me isn't he..*Noms huge bite*

**Me:***nod nod*

**Ciel:** Creepily hovering over me?

**Me:***nod nod*

**Ciel:**Bring it on...*Spins around shoving cheeseburger in Sebby's mouth.* Taste the wrath of MSG!


	16. Chapter 16

This chapter is sort of mushy but I liked it 3 I hope you do as well. Thank you for the reviews! It makes me quite ecstatic every time I see that I have new ones. I'm not sure where this story will go from here, if you have any suggestions you like, let me know and I may add it into the equation. For now I will continue to pull ideas out of my tired brain hmhm..*1a.m in the morning where I am -_- zzzzz* Enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think of it! :D

~Becoming a Neko~

Dinner time came around faster than the two would have ever expected. Claude walked into the room as the two Nekos were wrestling with each other over a stuffed bunny.

"hmm...Time for diner kittens.." He said as he held out his hand for the two to leave the room, the boys still smiled and giggled as they ran past the butler out of the room, chasing each other down the hall. "Calm down you two..play time is only when in the play room..Alois...you know better."

The blonde Neko let his ears drop for a moment and stopped running, Ciel noticed and fell back to where his fellow kitten was. They snickered a bit but then fell silent as they were guided to the dining room where they were given their meals.

"If you eat it all, remember you get a treat" Claude told Alois, obviously that was the norm.

Ciel began to feel more like himself rather than the kitten, and looked a little confused recalling his behavior the last two and a half hours in the play room.

"Tsk..what is happening to me." He whined to himself as he put his clawed hands up to his head and pulled on his ears.

"It's alright kitten, eat your food." The butler said as he placed two small blue plastic cups before the Nekos. Ciel looked at it in disbelief.

"What is this? Do you not have glass wear? I do not use plastics. I don't keep them in my manor at all." Ciel scolded as he pushed the cup of milk away. Still catching the smell of the white liquid however and giving in, picking it up and taking a few drinks, then turning to his chicken dinner.

"Hmhm..Neko's have a tendency to become rather clumsy. I can't allow my fine china to be broken..."

Ciel would have argued that but was too absorbed in the delicious food before him.

By the time the two cat boys were finished with their dinners, they felt incredibly sleepy. Playing at high energy levels in the play room for hours, and then having a large hot meal. Ciel for one wasn't at all used to the exertion. Alois played in the room all the time, but the phantomhive child hadn't played that way since he was very small. Alois laughed as Ciel fell back in his chair, dropping his fork to his lap and sleeping soundly.

"Look master..hehe, he fell asleep. Isn't he simply delicious?" The blonde boy giggled as he took one last bite of his chicken and climbed down.

"Yes..delicious..." Claude said as he fought the urge to lick his lips. He'd made an official agreement with Sebastian to not steal the boys soul while he was in his care. Instead, the butler carried the boy to the room that he an Alois shared when the boy came over. Only this time, Claude put Ciel in a kennel careful to not wake him up. It was large enough for the boy to turn around in on his hands and knees, and sit up on his knees, but not stand. Inside was a fluffy pad and several blankets. Ciel in his sleep cuddled into the blankets and laid comfortably in his slumber.

"Uh, Master..why did you put him in there? He hasn't done anything wrong.." Alois questioned with a sad face now that he wouldn't be able to climb into bed with the Phantomhive boy. Claude locked the kennel and stood up.

"Sebastian will be returning late tonight and coming here in the morning. If Ciel is loose, he may run from him, which would be annoying and pointless. Be quiet and get some sleep Alois. No causing trouble." Claude tucked the boy into his bed and kissed his forehead after tousling his hair and petting his ears.

Ciel woke up to quiet talking. Alois was poking him through the kennel. The boy groggily sat up and went to stand up clunked his head on the roof of the kennel. He went wide eyed and panicked slightly, being somewhat susceptible to claustrophobia he forced himself to relax, and looked out at the individuals in the room. Ciel perked his ears up a little.

"Nya?" He mewed and then shook his head and put a hand over his mouth. What was that? Had he really just mewed? He sighed heavily and looked out of the kennel, but what he saw sent a wave of terror through his body. "S...Seb.."

"Ah, good morning my lord. Hmhm, I do hope you slept well." His wine eyed butler greeted with a smile. The boy looked a little flushed of color and took hold of the cage door, trying to manage to unlock it.

"W...Why am I in this?!" He panicked as he still tried to unlock it. Just then Sebastian walked over and kneeled in front of the cage with a calm smile. The child phantomhive was plunged into sudden anxiety and backed away all the way to the back of the kennel, drawing his knees up to his chest.

"Hm?" Sebastian muttered quietly. He looked his pet in the eye and Ciel couldn't tell what he saw there. " Come now Ciel, why don't you come out? We have some things to discuss." The butler said as he unlocked the kennel and opened the door. Ciel wrapped his arms around his legs and put his ears down on either side, not back, but down to the side. His eyes began to water.

"S...Sebastian..I'm sorry..." He cried to quietly as his eyes continued to water. Sebastian looked in curiously at the poor Neko.

"Sorry?"

"Yes...I..I'm sorry...I just, I just didnt..." He started again but buried his face in his arms that wrapped around his knees which were pressed tightly to his chest.

"I assume you know what is coming?" The demon said softly, looking in at the terrified kitten.

"Please...Master, I'm sorry.." Ciel didn't even realize what he'd said until he looked up at the demon who smiled slightly and shook his head. Sebastian reached in and took out the shaking boy, who didn't fight him.

"It's okay...shh..." He soothed his pet as Ciel still stayed in a ball. "What did you do to him? This is very uncharacteristic..." The butler asked Claude as he sat on the couch with the boy next to him, leaning his head on the butler as Sebastian pet him.

"Nothing. He just played with Alois. It is my understanding that his Neko insticts have fully awakened."

"Yay!" Alois cheered happily as he sat criss cross, ears perked up and tail swishing around beside Claude.

Sebastian looked down at Ciel, who at the moment, looked so fragile. He made the boy sit up and look at him through a wet cerulean eye. The same eyes that usually bore such rage and pride, were now innocent and begging.

"I think you understand what you did well enough. I'll let you off with a warning this time. Hmhm.." He told the boy and noticed his eyes brighten up at once. The boy sniffled a few times and then sniffed Sebastian's waist coat pocket, blushing slightly.

"Seba...uh...Master...um...what's in your pocket?" Ciel asked innocently as his ears perked up a bit and his tail switched around behind him.

"Hm? Oh yes, I'd almost forgotten.." The butler replied as he reached into the pocket and pulled out a blue berry flavored treat. The one he'd put in his pocket when they'd visited the first time. He taunted the boy a little with it, waving it in front of his face, and letting Ciel think he would be able to snatch it from his hand but missing each time. Finally the boy pouted and sat down, putting his hands in his lap stubbornly, his tail switching a little more sharply now. Alois snickered on the opposite couch and watched as Sebastian then held the treat in front of Ciel's face and the boy just watched it. He wanted so bad to try and snatch it away but he refrained from doing so.

"Hmhm...such a good kitten. If I'd known all you needed was some solitary time with another Neko, I'd have made you stay in the play room quite some time ago." He said as he popped the treat into the boys mouth, Ciel smiled and fell over on the couch savoring the snack. Just then the boy leaned over onto the demon butler and allowed his ears to be pet.

"Master...do you really care about me? Or do you only care for my soul..." Ciel asked after a moment.

"Hmhm...At first I only cared for your soul my lord..I couldn't have cared less about you, however now, I feel I do have some human feelings for you.."

Ciel smiled at this and leaned back, thinking about how he would manage to still convince Sebastian to let him be the head of phantomhive manor. Maybe they could break a deal.

...

**Me:** Awwwwww I love this so much X3 I'm so happy I wrote it!

**Ciel:** This script is appalling. Making me bow down to my butler..what are you thinking?

**Sebastian:** Hmhm...*smile* It is my pleasure to continually teach you life lesson's my lord.

**Ciel:***ferocious blush* shut up! You and I both know that would never actually happen!

**Sebastian:**Hmhm...*Flips Ciel over his knee*

**Ciel:** O.O SEBASTIAN!

**Sebastian:** I'm only joking my lord...hmhm..*removes Ciel*

**Me:** ROFLOMGLMFAOLOLOLOLOL! Ciel! you should have seen your face! XD *Evades a ferocious attacking Ciel*


	17. Chapter 17

Wow! Only a short while of me posting my story and thus far I have over one thousand views and eleven reviews! Thank you all so much for your cooperation. ^^ I sincerely appreciate the effort you take to review my chapters. Please, allow me to present to you, the next chapter. Don't forget to review! Or else I won't post another one..hehehehe..*evil snicker* ^^

~The Hotel Proposition~

Sebastian peered down at his pocket watch, and sighed a slight bit. Claude was seated comfortably across from him on the opposite couch and the two Neko's were currently playing with Hannah, who at this point in time was dangling a feathered ball on a string above both of the boys, in which they tried their hardest to retrieve.

"Ciel..." Sebastian called suddenly, a little quieter than perhaps was necessary but non the less, his little Neko abandoned the addictive feathered ball and ran over to his master Sebastian. The demon was rather surprised at the near instant reply from the phantomhive child, who let his ears stand full and let his tail sway around behind him. The demon butler smiled approvingly and pet the young Neko's head before putting the pocket watch away.

"Whats wrong? Did I do something wrong?" The boy asked after a moment of silence and put his ash, almost blue colored ears down and let his tail drop. "I..." He began but was shushed by a gloved finger to his lips.

"No kitten. You've done nothing wrong. We have some business to attend to so you and Alois will be receiving a bath now. Come along.." He said calmly as he stood and walked over to the door. The appointment with the Hotel proposition had been moved to today at two o'clock that after noon. With a man named Cole Steinson. Claude stood and shooed his blonde Neko out of the room, who at first protested but after receiving a questioning glance from his master, piped up and ran out of the room towards the baths. Just before Sebastian walked out he noticed his precious Ciel was not behind him. He turned around and looked quizzically at the boy, who had quite an adorable pout on his face and his ears back, hands in tiny fists at his side.

"Ciel?.." Sebastian hinted with a partly raised brow. The boy put his ears lower and looked down at the floor below him as the demon waited and watched in the door way.

"I...I don't want to.." The child stuttered and brought his arm up to hold his other as it hung beside him. Sebastian narrowed his eyes just a little with a slight devious grin.

"Hm? But my dear Ciel..you must bathe before you go with me to greet the Hotel owner and his attorney. He walked just a little bit into the room and rested his all knowing ruby eyes on the boy before him.

"I know...but.." He then looked up at his master with pleading eyes. " I haven't done anything to get dirty..I'm clean. I promise!" He whimpered just a little and Sebastian couldn't help but smile sympathetically.

"Now, now let's not be disobeying me at this time. If you don't recall I was quite merciful and didn't give you any punishment for sending me away with that soul reaper. So if you will kitten...come along." Sebastian said in a relaxed but slight warning tone. Ciel still hesitated and took a step back, but as he did he heard the jingle of the chain on the tone device and looked up in a slight panic. "Hmhm...come along Ciel. I don't want to have to tell you again.." Sebastian sighed but was still held a kind expression. The boy Neko jumped into action so that his master wouldn't press the horrid button the the device. Instead, he ran out of the hall and made his way down to the bathes where Claude already had Alois in the water.

"Whatever took you so long?" Claude questioned as he rinsed out the blondes hair and Sebastian walked in.

"Oh nothing. Just convincing Ciel the importance of bathing." He answered as he helped his Neko into the water, who at first protested but decided against it and stepped in. " No attempts to drown this time?"

Ciel nodded his head, making his cat ears go back a few times but then forward again. Sebastian smiled in approval and before they knew it the Neko's were finished and being dressed. Ciel's former pride tried to get the best of him, and at first he didn't like what the demon had set out. It was a dark blue outfit, which was simply fit for nobles. It had quite elegant black lace in some places and a formal over coat which laid on him quite well. The boy hissed a little, and tried to prevent the demon from putting it on him, which to Ciel's dismay, only rewarded him with a flick to the nose. Once finished dressed the boy rubbed his now slightly reddened nose and glared a little.

"Hmph.." He complained but got up. Ciel was in a very nice purple outfit, slightly similar to Ciels but only just. The boys both wore high socks and small healed shoes. Claude connected the leash to the blonde Neko Alois who was simply happy to go somewhere and the only problem the butler received from him about putting his leash on was him jumping around excitedly. Ciel on the other hand was a trifle different. He still understood that he was supposed to be the Earl of Phantomhive Ciel. So he simply didn't want the public to see him leashed to a butler.

"No." He whined as he folded his arms and thought of what to do.

"Come now Ciel this is not the time nor place. You're going to make us late." His demon butler said as he again attempted to connect the childs leash. Upon the final attempt he managed to clip the leash to the loop around the child phantomhive's collar, who of course, took hold of the leash and pulled on it. Sebastian sighed and chuckled a little, then leaned down to the boys height and looked at him through determined red eyes.

"Hmhm...ah, Ciel...are you disobeying me yet again? You must be craving some harsh treatment my lord because you really being quite stubborn. Ciel's disobedience broke then and there and he smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head and allowed the demon to put him into the carriage. Once the door was closed the boy sighed hugely in relief.

"Hahaha..you almost got it Ciel..hehehe.." The blonde teased but then took on a fake expression of surprise. "Ooohh...you like it don't you..hehehe..such a naughty kitty.." He marveled and snickered. Ciel was on his feet in an instant and had him by the collar. But as he did he heard a faint knock on the roof of the carriage.

"Everything alright in there?" A familiar voice asked in an all knowing voice. Ciel blushed slightly and sat back down, purposely dropping the other Neko quite hard onto the seat.

"Of course I don't like it you imbecile." Ciel said in a more Ciel type way.

"Hehehe..so defensive.." The boy charmed but then sat back and the boy had an idea. "Hmm...since I beat you at chess, perhaps we could play another game. One that is a little more simple for you.." He taunted. Ciel just glared and looked at him with curiosity.

"How on earth are we to play games within this carriage? You have some ridiculous miniature set?" Ciel snapped and continued to looked out the window when he heard a slight smack. He looked back over to see the blonde Neko holding a fist in his hand.

"Rock. Paper. Scissors." The boy charmed.

"Nonsense. That's a stupid and pointless game. Wining is simply by chance, theirs no strategic tactics involved." Ciel said with a sigh as he again let his eye wander to the world passing by outside.

"Hmhm...only because you would lose."

The phantomhive boy glanced back over at Alois and for the sake of not being called a fraidy cat, set his fist on his palm.

"Very well. One game." He said.

Once at the prescribed destination, the Holland Hotel. The two butlers opened the doors only to find Ciel nearly strangling the blonde Neko as Alois laughed.

"Death Scythe is NOT a legal move! And it IS NOT powerful over all other moves!" He cried out as Alois held his hands out and smiled sheepishly.

"Hehe, who says? I don't have the handbook for rock paper scissors. Hehehehe.." The child giggled watching his partner Neko blush slightly at the embarrassing loss.

"Hmhm..if you two are finished with your game. We have an appointment to attend, and with you two being higher up nobles, we expect you to be on your absolute best behavior. Do not speak unless spoken to, and do not get yourselves into trouble." Claude warned and the two butlers took hold of their pet's leashes and walked them into the hotel.

As the four walked inside, they were greeted by a few confused looks but never the less, were guided in to see the man of importance. Mr. Cole Steinson.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Steinson." Sebastian said as he shook hands with the man across from him. He was a fairly large man, perhaps do to the fact that his hotel was located right next to the Marrian and Reece Pastry Shop. He had short dark brown hair, as well as blue eyes and a mustache.

"Ah yes, Mr. Michaelis and Mr. Faustus. The pleasure is all mine. And who are these bright young men? It's been years since I've seen a Neko. They are quite rare, they'd fetch quite a pretty penny.." He said as he eyed the boys in a way that made Alois step behind Claude, but Ciel simply glared and growled a little.

"Yes, they would. Now if you please sir, can we get down to business?" Sebastian answered with a slight irritation.

The fat man looked up and laughed a quite burly laugh.

"Ah yes, of course! Please follow me."

The four were led into a large room, with many hunting trophies all in either gold or silver. Along with animal heads mounted on the walls that had gone through taxidermy. Alois didn't like this place at all, the other Neko however was headstrong and prepared to handle anything this man might cook up. He laughed slightly at his thought of the fat man cooking something up, yes a rather good pun indeed.

"Now, you wished to sell this Hotel at the listed price yes?" Claude inserted as the four sat down. The butlers in chairs but the Neko's were seated on the floor next to them. No other chairs available. Ciel detested having to sit on the floor, such insult.

"Yes, yes..hmhm.."

The three began the negotiations and Alois became quite fidgety. He could only handle the boredom for so long. At one point he started tapping on the desk with his claw but received a swift smack upside the head from his master Claude. Not really noticed by Mr. Steinson before them. Alois rubbed his head to rub out the pain and glanced over at Ciel who simply smirked. The two Neko's began a small squabble behind the chair but got this strange aura and chills trickled down their spines. They looked up to see their Masters glowering down at them. Faces shadowed and a white gleam in there eyes. The two boys panicked and crawled back over to there respective places. Still sticking their tongues out at each other.

"Hmhm..my, it seems they still need some training. Hahahaha..ha..heh..um..." The man bellowed but sheepishly stuttered to a stop when he received blank but slightly annoyed looks from his business nominees. "Right then. I will call you back via telephone when I have the deed okay'd by the bank. Thank you for your business." The man said nervously, sensing something quite evil in the room.

"No, no, thank you good sir. Please, have a pleasant day." Sebastian smiled innocently but with a hidden darkness. He grabbed Ciel's leash and walked him out following Claude closing the door behind him.

The man in the room glared at the door, and then chuckled quietly to himself.

"Hmm...a pretty penny..." He said quietly to himself and then picked up the phone and dialed the operator to send him to speak to a certain friend of his.

...

**Sebastian:** You know I do believe I am quite enjoying this...you miss are quite the author..hmhm...

**Me:***BLUSH*

**Ciel:** Oh please..you only like it cuz...mm..never mind..*blush walks away*

**Sebastian:** Hmm? embarrassed are we?

**Ciel:** Of course not!

**Sebastian:** Hmhm...

**Me:** Okay! Back to the set! Both of you! On stage! And you had better have memorized your scripts or I'll get the whoopin' on both of you!

**Sebastian:**Hmm? You dare threaten me?*glowing eyes*

**Me:** O. Uh no..its just..um...I'm practicing character swings! yeah that's it!


	18. Chapter 18

This one is a slight long. So I hope you enjoy it. :) Now please be good readers and review lots and lots hehe. ^^ And Alois will probably always be annoying lol. Sorry to say but it's true. Thanks again for the reviews. I will post another when I see that this one is liked. :) I seem to have a lot of views so thats a good sign. Good luck. :P

~Proposition~

Before they went home, Sebastian, Ciel, Claude and Alois made a stop at a park to let the boys run. Alois went right on ahead and launched himself on top of a jungle gym that was there in a sand pit. The other blue haired Neko Ciel, however, decided against it. He simply sat on the bench beside Sebastian and without expression watched Alois swing along bars and fall every now and then.

"Ciel?" Sebastian asked after a moment of utter silence.

"Hm?"

"Don't you want to go play as well?"

The boy shook his head and leaned back, wiping a smudge off of the Phantomhive ring he wore. The butler was curious of his behavior but wrote it off.

"Perhaps another time then.." The demon answered as he returned his eyes to the loud blonde.

"Master...I have a...proposition for you.." The boy said after another few quiet minutes.

The butler raised a brow and turned to look down at his pet, who was looking straight up at him with a determined eye.

"What is it kitten?"

The boy looked back down at the grass below the bench.

"I wish to continue being a nobleman of London." He said with confidence.

"My where did this come from. You really do have the most intriguing mood swings. One moment you are submissive to my every whim, and the next your talking of things such as this."

Sebastian hinted a slight smile.

"You're my pet Ciel.." He said calmly but with a tone of authority.

"I understand that I can't yet rival your strength. However, If I agree to go along with this, and if I submit enough to your liking, I wish to be allowed to remain the queens guard dog. I wish to continue to work along side the police force."

The demon looked over his young Neko with a shine of interest. The boy was so delectable. Even in times such as these when he had no choice but to bow down to his orders and allow himself to be the pet of a butler, he still found ways to protect some of his pride.

"Hm...we will see what happens. I would assume that the telegram ash promised to send would be at the manor by now. Shall we see to it?"

Ciel nodded and stood, only to be knocked down when Alois came over and hopped on his back. The blue haired boy was able to steady himself for a moment with Alois on his back but then promptly fell down smashing his and Alois's faces into the grass below. Ciel jumped up to his feet raging mad, chibi flailing to try and kill the other Neko but Sebastian managed to hold him back and the blonde hid behind his master.

"Alois! You imbecilic son of a no good-!" Ciel attacked but had a had thrown over his mouth.

"My apologies Claude. Shall we be leaving now?" Sebastian corrected as Ciel fumed hot streams of steam above his head with fire in his eyes at the other Neko. His face temporarily grass stained and throbbing.

They made their ways home, Claude dropped off Sebastian and the furious Neko at the Phantomhive manor and then proceeded to go home to their own. Ciels butler helped guide him into the manor to get cleaned up. When they walked in they were greeted by the three servants all with evil looks in there eyes.

"Can I help you?" Ciel snapped as Sebastian stood by wondering whatever they were up to.

"We want'a know wha's been 'appenin. We all know full well that the young masta' Ciel wouldn't eva' allow himself to be leashed or collared like some stray dog." Bardroy said, flame thrower in hand.

"Yeah! That's right! We're gon'ta get to the bot'm o' this yes we is!" The oh so talented gunman maid chimed in, a frying pan in her grasp.

"Start talking!" Finny added, holding a pair of sheers.

Ciel looked on in shock and then tried as hard as he could but simply couldn't help himself, he burst out laughing in long drawls. Nearly collapsing to his knees and tears strolling down his face.

"M...Masta'?!" All three of the servants said at once.

Sebastian smiled and walked up to them.

"I do give my sincerest apologies. The young master Ciel has become my pet as I tried to explain before. He has agreed to it as it holds his best interests. We will be going to visit the queen tomorrow. Please, be sure to have all of your chores finished when we return home." He said.

Ciel finally gained better control of himself and walked up to the three.

"I...hehe..I'm sorry for being so rude but..haha..you all looked so incredibly ridiculous and pathetic. However, I appreciate your concern..hmhm..What Sebastian says is true, please don't worry about it. I can handle myself, and one day when the time is right I will find a way to put him back in his place. Haha.." Ciel chuckled and wiped another stray tear from his eyes and allowed Sebastian to walk him to the baths now that he was thoroughly covered in dirt and grass stains.

"Wh...what do you suppose just 'appened? Have any of you eva' seen the young masta' laugh before?" Bard as but didn't get an answer. Instead the three simply sighed with complete confusion and went back into doing their duties.

Ciel slipped into the water without complaint and allowed himself to sink down until the only part of him that was not submerged was from his nose up. His ear twitched a little when Sebastian filled the bucket of water.

"Please allow me to wash your hair."

Ciel sat up a little more and did as was asked. He started laughing a little again.

"Ciel? Whatever is so incredibly funny?" Sebastian asked curiously with a smile.

"Oh it's nothing. Just imagining those three bafoons trying to stop you with a flame thrower, a frying pan and a pair of garden sheers."

"Hmhm..yes it would have been quite amusing however, I may have accidentally killed them had I played along."

"Yes indeed. Well, don't ever play along then."

After his bath he went to his room, where Sebastian refastened his collar and shined the tag which of course read that he was the property of Sebastian Michaelis. The boy allowed his ear to be scratched and felt rather lonesome as Sebastian left after redressing the boy in his night shirt.

"S..Sebastian..uh..master...stay with me." He said with as a soft pink colored his cheeks.

"Whatever for?"

Ciel blushed harder and sunk under his blankets more.

"Just...Just do it. I order you." He mumbled and the demon simply smiled and went over to him bowing slightly and laying across the bed beside him.

"Yes my lord."

Ciel was surprised to hear this but accepted it and drifted off to sleep, content.

They arrived to see the queen just before noon the next day, Ash of course meeting them upon arrival.

"I wish to speak with the Queen." Ciel said and Ash sighed but led the two back into the Queens chambers where they found her laying in bed, slightly ill looking.

"Ah, the young Lord Phantomhive." She said in a hushed voice. " It's wonderful to see you. What is it you need?" She said.

Ciel walked up to her only to realize that his leash wasn't quite long enough. He glared a little back at the demon but instead stood where he was and proceeded.

"You majesty, It is my most dire wish that you allow me to continue my work for you."

She looked saddened.

"Ciel I'm sorry but I-"

"Please allow me to finish Majesty. I have accepted my fate as the new pet of my butler. I understand that he is my master for my best interest. However, I spoke with him and he has agreed that I may continue to serve you under his guidance and command."

"But Ciel, with your new Neko instincts, you could become very easily distracted, and thus harmed if you were ever to confront an enemy." She said with a concerned expression as she laid in her bed.

"Please my Lady..please allow me to do this. If not this I have very little to live for other than to aven...well...very little anyways.." He said glancing back at his butler who nodded and his eyes glowed for a split second. The queen sighed heavily and looked up at the drapes that hung over her bed gracefully.

"Very well, I will see that your name is relisted as an official authority. But please, Ciel, your just a child. Be careful." She said and then Sebastian tugged on his leash a little and walked him out. He words penetrated deep. _'Just a child'_? He wasn't about to accept that.

Ash came up with an official letter and Ciel went to take it from him but the man drew it back.

"Hmhm..not for you silly.."

Ciel looked incredibly insulted as the man in white handed Sebastian the letter. The boy sighed and closed his eyes, silently imagining the things he would have ordered Sebastian to do to this man if he had the right to say so.

"Thank you for your time. Please enjoy the rest of your day." Sebastian said as he began to walk away, but felt a slight resistance. Ciel growled slightly when Ash knelt down and patted him on the head and smirked.

"Be a good little kitty now..hmhm.."

Ciel clenched his fists so tight that his nails dug into his skin. Sebastian looked expressionless and tugged on the leash again, walking Ciel out to the carriage.

"That man has a lot of nerve.." The child phantomhive said to the butler who sighed.

"Yes it would seem so."

Before the Neko climbed into the carriage Sebastian noticed a drop of blood drip from the boys hand onto the ground below.

"Ciel, your hurt." He said and kneeled down taking out a handkerchief tearing it and wrapping each piece tightly around the boys injured hands. Making him wince a little.

"It's nothing really."

"Your well being is not nothing Ciel..remember that.." Sebastian said as he climbed atop the carriage and cracked the whip for the horses to take them home.

That night while Ciel was asleep, he felt a form laying next to him, assuming it was Sebastian he snuggled into the warth, but heard a childish sigh of pleasure. Ciel sat up and was about to scream but he had a hand cover his mouth.

"Shh...hmhm..we have some work to do.." Alois said in the dark. " Try not to speak until we're outside or your master might hear you. Hmhm.." He removed his hand.

"Nya?" Ciel mewed and went wide eyed and through his hand over his mouth. "Why do I keep doing that? Nya.." He complained and covered his mouth again.

"Shhh..he'll hear you, shut your trap." Alois said and then jumped out the window.

"Are you insane?!Nya!" Ciel screamed but Alois again covered his mouth and landed gracefully, running off with him. After they were off the phantomhive property Alois stopped and set him down. Ciel shoved him.

"Are completely mad?! Sebastian will kill me!"

"Oh he will not, stop being such a drama cat." Alois said as he took off a back pack and hopped on the still tired Neko, forcing him to swallow a small blue tablet.

"What the hell was that?!" Ciel bellowed.

"Listen, tonight me and you are going to find that fat fool from the Hotel and make him pay for getting us into trouble. Plus I have a feeling he is scheming something and I want to find out what. Hehehe.." Alois laughed.

"I'm not going to...going to..." The phantomhive boy started but began feeling a little more happy-go-lucky and his eyes dilated a little more.

"Hehe, it's okay, I love cat nip too ^^ Does that make me a druggy?" The boy asked himself but then took hold of Ciel's hand and they took off into London.

"I'm not even dressed though!" Ciel complained.

"Oh hehe, I have you covered. I brought you something to wear ^^" The blonde Neko purred as he stopped again and shoved Ciel in a bush throwing him the back pack. " Put those on."

The phantomhive boy blushed ferociously but complied. It was better than being seen with his night shirt on. He walked out a few moments later with the clothes on, his shirt buttoned crookedly. The wrong buttons in the wrong holes, and his bow tie a little crooked as well which Alois actually straightened out for him.

"Alois..what...what if we get caught? You know what, I'm going back and I'm blaming all of this on you. Besides, this attire is definitely not for me." He said as he turned around and began walking back, his high boots clicking on the ground. Alois ran up and grabbed him by the arm.

"But just think how proud they will be if we find out that they were up to no good and stopped them?" The blonde suggested as he again pulled Ciel down the road further towards the city.

"Alois, I can't. I'm not going to get punished for something you came up with and dragged me into!Nya" He stomped his foot. " Damn that stupid nya I can't stop saying it! Nya!"

"Hehehehehe, it's okay, master says that some Neko's take on that trait and can't help it. I fortunately didn't Hehe. You sound positively adorable hmhm..Now here, take this." He said holding out a pill.

"No." Ciel snapped looked off in the distance at the manor which was almost out of sight.

"Damn it you stupid fraidy cat, here!" The blonde said, again tackling Ciel to the ground and forcing another blue tablet down his dry throat. " Try to fight this one! Hehe.." Alois said but Ciel could feel it already, he lost all concern and perked his ears up, which the blonde through a hat over. "We can't let any one see we are Neko's or they may try to capture us for ransom. Keep your tail under your coat. Hmhm."

Ciel nodded and followed. The night sky bore no moon tonight due to cloud cover, so the darkness engulfed everything which surrounded them as they walked.

,,,,,

**Sebastian:** Hmhm..I will come after you Ciel..

**Ciel:** o.o But..It was Alois! Not me! You read it yourself!

**Alois:** Tehehehe..*snicker*

**Me:** Oh come now Ciel, your to crafty for old bassy. Hmhm..You managed to get him to kiss a soul reaper hehe this should be nothing.

**Ciel:**Heh...r...right..um...yea..too crafty.

**Sebastian:** Hmhm...I'll enjoy my wait to the next chapter..


	19. Chapter 19

Here's another chapter! Please review! :D Let me know what you think, really. And again if you have any ideas you'd like to share let me know ^^ the faster you review the faster I will update :)

~Escaping~

Once in the denser part of London, the boys made their way to the Hotel, thankfully Ciel had paid attention yesterday otherwise they wouldn't have gotten anywhere, seeing how Alois had dragged him all the way out here but realized he didn't know where the Holland Hotel was.

"We're here.." Ciel said in a quiet voice as he snuck around by a window and peeked up into a lit room. Alois did as well. Inside there were what looked to be five men. Three of which were younger looking, possibly mid twenties, while the others were all looking to be over age forty, including the fat man from the meeting they'd gone to. There was a small shattered section in the window about the size of a golf ball, allowing the two boys to hear what was going on. Alois stood on a small wooden box that was partially eroded away from the elements. Careful to not be seen or heard.

"I'm telling you. These two boys were of the finest quality! We could get loads out of them. Trust me."

"I don't know man, you said that they belonged the Sebastian Michaelis and Claude Faustus. Look at police records, any robberies or confrontations resulting in the near harm of those two boys ended up have a lot of dead guys. I don't like it." A younger one said.

"I had the pleasure of meeting Claude one time at a Funtom store while picking out a new toy for my daughter. He seemed different..scared the bloody hell out of me. Like he's some sort of demon or something."

The two Nekos listened quietly.

"I don't care. I pay you for a reason, and this time I want those Neko's! Bring them here, I don't care what you have to do or who you have to kill. Here, use this." Mr. Steinson said to his group as he handed them all a tone device like what Sebastian had. They all sort of grumbled but started to disband when Alois's foot fell through the small wooden box and cried out when a piece of the box cut him fairly deep. Ciel cursed under his breath and looked up through the window again.

"It's them! Go get them! Now! Before they can get to anyone!" Cole Steinson shouted as two of the men ran to the window while the others ran out the front of the Hotel. Ciel panicked and grabbed Alois forcing him to run even thought the pain the the blonde Nekos ankle was excruciating.

"Ciel! Ciel stop! It hurts!" The Neko cried.

"It's going to hurt more if you stop! Who knows what those guys will do now run!" The blue haired boy said as he ran as fast as he could into the darkest shadows he could find, but that soon ended up being a bad idea when homeless and sickly people came out of the shadows and tried to grab onto their clothes for the jewels that may be sewn into them and the silks. They made their way out behind a building and Ciel helped Alois into a parked carriage and put his hand over the boys mouth. Ears down to be sure they wouldn't be seen if anyone looked through the windows.

"Don't make a sound." Ciel whispered.

Alois complied and the other Neko moved his hand off of his mouth, the blonde reached down to his ankle and could feet hot wetness but it was too dark to see. They heard the voices of the men come by and tap on the window of the carriage. The two boys held their breath and tried to stay quiet. Then one of the men opened the door to the carriage but was distracted by a question from another one of his fellow men and only glanced into the dark cab. Then closed the doors without another look and ran off when the other men said that they thought her had seen the boys around the corner. Ciel let out an extremely deep breath.

"Their gone." He said as he turned to Alois who he couldn't see but knew was there. "How is your leg nya?" He asked, slightly irritated at the mew.

"I don't know, I think it's bleeding really bad." The blonde whimpered. Ciel picked out a match from Alois's backpack and struck it shedding just enough light long enough to see the wound. The boy grimaced as he saw the blondes red, blood soaked socks and ripped off a piece of his under shirt and wrapped it around the wound.

"That should at least slow the bleeding."

"How did you know to do that Ciel?" The blonde asked in a quiet small voice.

"I saw Sebastian do it to my hands nya. See?" He said as he held up his bandaged hands which had actually bandaging on them now. "Sebastian used a handkerchief first though."

"You're so smart Ciel. Hmhm.."

Just then the carriage door opened and the same man from before reached in.

"I knew I had heard something! Get out here!" He said but before he could grab them Ciel stood as best he could and kicked the man hard in the face, sending him backwards.

"Come on!" Ciel said as he grabbed Alois running off, but the screeching, piercing sound of a high pitched tone came racing through their heads. Collapsing them both.

"Ahh! Ciel it hurts!"

"Keep running damn it! Your such a burden!" Ciel said as he winced and nearly teared over at the pain in his head. He tripped every few steps on his own feet as he could barely keep his eyes open at the pain. Finally Ciel dragged the blonde down another ally way but this time tripped into a water canal but fortunately landed on a pile of dead grass that had been thrown into there on the concrete walk that lined either side of the water. The two Neko's helped each other two run further into the dark tunnel along the concrete, careful to not fall into the black water. Once they were far enough they stopped and spent some time catching there breath.

"This...-huff- is all your fault...-huff- nya.." Ciel scolded his fellow Neko was was leaning against the stone wall with him.

"Maybe...-huff huff- but it's not like I -huff- planned this." Aloise said as he shivered a little due to the cold waters rushing by.

"Let's try to get some rest. We'll head out at dawn." Ciel said as he looked over at the tunnel entrance. The two let themselves fall asleep against each other.

"What do you mean you couldn't find them!? You're going to go back out there and find them if it takes you all night and day!" Steinson bellowed as he shoved one of his workers.

"Look boss, we work for you but we dont kidnap for you. I've got a daughter to think about, I'm not gonna put her in jeopardy by doing something stupid. I'm out of here. Take your blasted money." The younger man snapped as he threw the bag of silver at the fat man before him, the money falling everywhere through out the room. The Mr. Steinson gasping and picking it up frantically. Then stood and grabbed the man by the throat, holding a knife in the other.

"Heh, you're not going anywhere Pete. I gave you a job to do and your going to finish it." Steinson said as he slid the blade over the mans face, just gently enough to not cut him. " Isn't that right boys..hmhm."

The rest of the gang laughed darkly and ganged up on Peter. Fortunately the man was a decent fighter though, he kicked the fat man away into the desk, and punched and fought the others as best he could but was soon finding himself over taken. He endured each hard blow to the face and each kick to his ribs and sometimes his head.

"Hmhmhm..humans are such horribly dreadful creatures. Killing off each other for the sake of greed. Hmm.." A dark voice said softly from behind. The group of men stopped their assault on the young man and turned there attacks to Sebastian. "Hm? My, not even a proper greeting? You are dastardly are you..hmhm.." He said softly as he through a set of silver butter knives killing the men before him with severe stab wounds to the head, including the fat man. Sebastian walked over and took the sack of silver pieces from the dead mans clutches, opened it, and smiled every so innocently and dumped it over the man.

"Hmhm...look, you didn't lose any money either..good show." Sebastian said with a dark snicker. He turned to look at Peter who was standing almost with his back to the wall, shaking. " Hm...I commend you for turning down the mans offer. Do try to not get into such troublesome situations sir. Now, unless you want to die of flames, I would hurry on home to your precious wife and daughter." Sebastian said with his trademark calm but devious grin, he walked over to the stand that held the gas lantern. He leaned down and pulled out the matches from within the drawer and struck one. He again looked over to Peter who was still looking on in shock with his emerald green eyes, slightly shaking. The demon flicked the lit match onto the floor, instantly lighting the carpeted surface. He walked slowly over to the terrified man making him back up until he was against the wall, staring horrified into the demons red eyes. Sebastian placed a hand up against the wall beside the mans head.

"Let's keep this our little secret shall we? Hmhm.."The butler said with that the man ran off out the door and Sebastian slowly made his way out as well, smoke pouring out of the building.

Alois woke to a faint light penetrating the tunnel, he shook Ciel awake and the two stood, making their way towards the light.

"This is really gonna suck.." Ciel mumbled to himself thinking of what would happen when they were found by there masters.

"Hehehe your afraid of your master aren't you Ciel." Alois chimed as he pinched Ciels cheek. His fluffy tail swishing around.

"I'm not either. I just...don't want him to see me right now."

"Your afraid."

"I am not!"

"Are too!"

" Shut it! I am not!"

"Are tooooo!" He put on a look of slight shock. " Uh...Sebastian!"

Ciel jumped and spun around on his heal putting his hands up as if to protect himself.

"Oh my fucking god where?!"

Alois stopped his smile for a moment and just looked at the blue haired Neko who looked around quite seriously but then realized the blonde had tricked him. He glared at Alois who laughed his heart out and wrapped his arms around his stomach in pain as he laughed out right.

"Damn it! nya!" Ciel screamed, Alois smirked.

"Nya! Nya!Hehehe...your so cute Ciel." The blonde Neko said as he and the other walked until they found a way to climb out of the water way tunnel.

It had been about an hour before they stopped walking. By this time they were lost, they had no idea where they had run to when they were trying to escape the men that worked for Steinson.

"Let's go in here." Ciel said as they walked into a small coffee shop. They walked in and sat down at a booth and ordered two small cups of tea with a little money Alois had in his back pack. They both sat there for at least another hour, getting free refills on their drinks and at once point Alois ordered a bagel for them to share. Ciel looked up suddenly and then back down and sipped his tea, then at Alois who bore a look of terror.

"Let me guess. My butler is standing right behind me isn't he." Ciel said taking another sip of tea. Alois nodded in silence, looking quite fearful. " Smiling with hidden intent to kill?" The boy nodded again eyes watering a bit. "I figured as much. Considering Claude is hovering behind you as well."

With that Alois looked up behind him and gasped at the sight of his master who looked down at him with little emotion but a certain, darkness to him.

"M..Master!" Alois shouted and put on an innocent face, ears back slightly. "Uh..hmhm...this place has lovely tea, care to try some?"

A slight smile toyed at the corner of Claudes mouth as he shook his head no.


	20. Chapter 20

Okay so I know this one is kind of short but I wanted to post another one for you for being good and reviewing :) This will be the last one most likely for tonight, simply because I have to sleep at some point in my life and also because DARE I SAY IT, I may be heading towards a fairly strong writers block. I may end this really soon unless someone sends me an idea to write a few more chapters with :) Again thank you so much for reviewing. Please enjoy this chapter. ^^

~Undertaker~

The two demons connected leashes to their Neko's collars. Alois was terrified but Ciel just remained calm and followed Sebastian out to the carriage. They put the two boys in without saying anything and then closed the door, and drove off with them.

"C..Ciel..aren't you afraid?" Alois sniffled and wiped his eyes of tears that were forming.

"Nope."

"R..Really? Why not? You should be...I just know Claude is going to beat me.." He said as his eyes watered a little more.

"Probably nya, but there is no sense crying over it. If we walk away from this alive then we can say we are lucky. Thank you by the way lord Trancy for dragging me to my doom." Ciel said with sarcasm.

When the carriage stopped Ciel noticed it was at the Trancy manor.

"Looks like you're getting dropped off first." The phantomhive child said.

"Actually we are staying the night here my lord." Sebastian said as he opened the door. Ciel sighed and climbed out.

An hour and a half later. Currently 8:45a.m.

The two Neko's sat in the play room, but they weren't playing. They were both sniffling and wiping tears from their faces.

"What the hell are you cryin' about? Sebastian was nice to you!" Alois cried as he laid on his stomach on top of a bean bag type chair.

"What?! You call that being nice?" The blue haired boy replied as he gingerly rubbed his behind, still hissing at the pain.

"Yeah, I'd take what you got any day rather than what Claude does." The blonde Neko whimpered as he winced every time he moved. Sebastian and Claude had thoroughly punished the boys at the same time for running off. Claude preferred a whip and Sebastian preferred his hand or anything else that was flat and gave a loud smack.

"You're such a wimp.." Ciel said as he tried to sit but it just wasn't going to happen, instead he settled with leaning against the wall. "This is your damn fault anyways nya." He spat as he sighed and looked up at the ceiling, pacing uncomfortably. "Heh, you screamed like a girl too.."

Alois looked furious.

"What?! I think I had the right! But what's your excuse? A few swats on your arse and you start balling like a baby!"

"A few?! Try like fifty you idiot.." He snapped, the two boys looked down and sighed at the same time.

"I swear if you do something like that again I WILL kill you." Ciel said as his tail swished around, and his ears laid back a little on his head.

"Hmph..your the one that let me.."

And it started again, the bickering back and forth and back and forth. The butlers came back an hour afterwords to grab the boys for brunch. Both of which were hardly in the mood for food but non the less, sat down and ate anyways.

"Ciel, concerning the letter Ash gave me. It seems that there have been a series of kidnappings of small girls in the area. The queen would like for us to investigate."

"Again? The last time I went after a kidnappings case my world was ." The boy phantomhive said as he took a drink of his tea.

"Hmhm, you certainly have a way with words.." Sebastian answered as he set a Lithuanian torte in front of each of the boys as dessert. "We will be visiting Lady Elizabeth today Ciel, Alois will be coming along as well."

"Mm...why does he have to go with me everywhere?" Ciel complained as he roughly stabbed his fork into the dessert.

Sebastian smirked at his pets minor tantrum.

"Because it's good for Neko's to be around other Neko's." Sebastian said as he went over to him and Ciel leaned his head on the butler, enjoying the scratching behind his ears.

"We will also be visiting the groomers today as well."

"You must be joking."

"Hardly. Look at your claws."

Ciel did as did Alois, they were quite monstrous.

"Hmhm..if you keep that up you will look more demon than I." Sebastian teased as he allowed his eyes to glow. Claude remained emotionless as he wiped Alois's mouth for him. The two would be going to the groomers first and then to Lizzy's house, the ride there was long and annoying. Apparently the place was on the other side of the city. Finally the carriage stopped and the two boys were leashed and stepped out. Upon walking into the building Ciel's jaw dropped slightly.

"YOU!?" He screamed at a high pitch and hid behind Sebastian. "Don't make me master, he's scary nyaaa.." Ciel pleaded in a purposely adorable voice and gave his best innocent and desperate face. Sebastian blushed slightly, the child was so cute, especially now that he couldn't control his mewing. He simply loved cats and now he in a sort of way, had one.

"Hehehe, times are tough young man, got to make money some how..hmhmhm.." The man said.

"You know him?" Alois said simply with a curious smirk. "Looks like kind of a quack to me. Hmhm.."

The man before them had ultra long silver-grey hair as well as bangs that hid the top half of his face. His robes were questionable as well.

"Hmhm...good little kitties should learn to speak when spoken to..hehehe.." Undertaker said as he lifted a large sharp syringe with an evil grin. The blonde whimpered and slunk around behind Claude. The man then tossed the over large shot over the counter. "Hehe, stupid prop. I only use it to scare snobby kitties."

"Undertaker! What on earth are you doing here? You can't even groom yourself properly let alone a Neko!" Ciel snapped and was about to spout more words but was silence by a dog biscuit popped into his mouth.

"My! You two demons sure did a lousy job training these ones hehehe...Oh well, please bring them this way."

Sebastian and Claude left the two boys in a kennel in the back room, and walked out.

"HEY! Don't leave us here! Are you totally mad? SEBASTIAN! MASTER! NYAAAAAA!" Ciel screamed out but it was no use. Alois pulled on the bars of the kennel.

"I'll have them ready in about three hours! Enjoy yourselves! Hehehe..perhaps you should share a cup of coffee together and calm those nerves a bit." Undertaker said to the two demons as they walked out of the shop and left, then turned and touched his fingers together in front of him ominously and made his way back to the two Neko's. "Hehehe..."

...

Review! :D


	21. Chapter 21

This my amazing readers will unfortunately be the last of this story. I sincerely hope you have enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. But as with all stories. This one has to come to an end. *sad dramatic music* Please do not hunt me down for the less than amazing ending however, cuz that would really suck. lol. With my two year old it's amazing I even got this much of a story written tehehe. I'll with be back soon to either start a new story or finish my others that really do need to be completed. Thank you all for reviews! Please review this one as well. :D

~Fate~

"We're gonna diee..." Alois sniffled. "I always knew master never loved me..all he talks about is you..hmph."

"Nyaa..I could have gone the rest of this day without knowing that." Ciel said back as Undertaker approached and stopped at the front of the kennel.

"Hehehe, you may try all you may but you'll never escape me hehehe..."

"Not even if I get you to laugh?" Ciel said all knowingly, Alois looked up at him with a confused expression.

"Hmhm, perhaps I would consider it if it were possible..hehe, but theres really no way you would be able to. It's not easy to get this old reaper to really laugh hmhm.." Undertaker smiled as he opened the gate.

"Won't you at least give me a chance nya? Hmhm.."

The ex-reaper sighed and gave a cheshire grin below his bangs.

"Oh very well..hehe, but if you don't I'll charge your master extra for wasting my time hehehe.."

The door was closed again leaving Alois in the kennel but Ciel walked away with Undertaker.

"Ciel! Don't leave me alone! Everyone leaves me! Don't you do it too!" The blonde cried out but was ignored. He sat down and watched as the two others disappeared down a hall way. He put his blonde ears down and wrapped his tail around himself as he sat down and leaned against the wall.

"That stupid idiot. I hope he fails and gets punished again for charging more money.." The blonde Neko said as he tapped the floor with his nail, seeing a small bug and smirking evilly and crushing it with his thumb. "Hmm...it looks like-" He started to talk again but was interrupted by the enormous laugh of the undertaker from down the hall, if wasn't five minutes later that the two came walking back, undertaker giggling still and wiping tears from his eyes from laughing so hard. Ciel had a victorious smile on his face and walked silently back to the kennel where he opened the door and took Alois and walked out of the building with undertaker propping himself against a wall with his hand, still trying to quiet his laughter.

"Hmhm..well that went well.." Ciel said as he opened the door but was greeted by his butler looking down at him with a curious innocent look. "S..Seb-"

"My, my..you just never quit do you..hmhm...I congratulate you for being able to make him laugh but unfortunately you'll be returning to him now to be groomed." Sebastian said as he smiled and Ciel tried to back up but Undertaker was behind him.

"I thought you and Claude left nya."

"We were only just down the street when we heard Undertaker's thunderous laughter..hmhm..now, back inside.."

Ciel gritted his teeth but sighed and put his ears down and followed the ex-reaper back to the back room with Alois.

"Hmhm, too bad, too bad...it was a rich joke hehe.." The reaper said as he filled a tub with water. "Hehe, whose first?"

Ciel shoved Alois towards the man and stood against the wall.

After about an hour both had been properly bathed with some sort of special shampoo and conditioner as well as for god knows what reason, an anti flee solution. The two boys were fuming as the man combed their hair and compared different bows to put in them.

"You're not really going to put those in our hair are you? Nya. You do realize we are men right.."

"Hehe..of course.." The man said as he brought out a new outfit for each of the boys, dressing them properly and then filing down their nails and cleaning their large cat ears. The two had already tried numerous, quite intelligent, pranks to stop the man but some how he saw through all of them. For example, Alois had propped up a bowl full of shampoo on top of a door frame and it was supposed to fall on the reaper as he walked under it through the door, but the boys had watched in disbelief as the reaper had opened the door but spun around as he hummed a tune in a circle just enough to dodge the falling bowl which instead fell and shattered on the floor. The reaper had snickered and looked down at it and simply said "Oh dear, I wonder where that came from hehe.." And then walked out to get the dental equipment for caring for the boys teeth, namely there longer, sharper cat like ones.

Finally they were finished and it had been two and a half hours. Thankfully they were finished there. Ciel had a blue ribbon tied in his hair that hung down a little, accenting his feline ears. Alois had a gold small bow in his hair and Ciel had laughed at him for it. They were brought out on leashes to the front counter where they were put in another set of kennels to keep them from running off or causing trouble while waiting for Sebastian and Claude. Suddenly Undertaker slinked back over to them and grinned deviously.

"Hehe, almost forgot." He said as he spritzed the two boys inside with a flowery scent.

Ciel and Alois both lunged at the man through the kennel, swiping there now filed claws at the man, who simply ducked in time and then stood up and wagged a finger at the boys, the same cheshire smile on his mostly hidden features.

"Hehe, ah-ah..no picking fights with soul reapers silly kitties..hmhm.."

"Hmph, some soul reaper..look what you've been demoted to..hmph...a grooming business." Alois spat with a new darkness to him. Again with the mood swings. Ciel looked up at the Undertaker wide eyed and backed up a little.

"What?" Alois asked as he looked up at him as well and jumped.

The man was standing there with an evil aura, a certain darkness surrounding him and his hair fanning out a little bit in some unknown force, probably his own power.

"Hmm...you have quite the mouth don't you little one..hehe...perhaps I should start an obedience school...I'll let you in free of charge...hmhmhmhm..." The man said in a deadly tone but suddenly it was like the lights were turned back on and he was back to his normal weird, innocent self as the door opened and the two butlers walked in.

"Ah my wonderful customers...hmhm.." The man said as he opened the kennel and presented the dolled up kittens to their masters. Sebastian raised a brow and stifled a laugh.

"Don't you sat a word." Ciel said. "Nya." He finished and again became irritated with the mew he simply had no control over. He compared it to when you get a really bad case of hiccups and they attack you every time you try to talk, thus humiliating you in front of people.

"Hmhm, did you enjoy yourself?" Sebastian asked as he attached the boys leash.

"Oh yes, it was quite droll.." The boy said with a fake smile and hidden intent to kill. The demon smiled approvingly. The two paid the Undertaker for the business and then left back into the carriage where the two both took out the bow and ribbon.

"Stupid fool." Alois said. "If I could I'd rip out his eyes, if he even proved he had any."

Ciel looked at him with a little surprise and then just leaned back on the seat.

The Neko stood quietly, wearing a slight blush as Lady Elizabeth fawned over him and how 'cute' he was.

"Lizzy...please..I'm not really a cat..just a Neko." Ciel tried but only received a pout face from his fiancé.

"Oh hush! Someday when we have children we will have adorable little Neko's! And I'll dress them up just like how I do you..hmhm.." The girl giggled as she danced around in a circle. Ciel blushed ferociously imagining the thought of little Ciel's and Lizzy's running around. What a nightmare.

"Uh, Lizzy...are you sure that would be a good idea?" He asked sheepishly thinking about how much chaos that would result in.

"Of course! It's a wonderful idea! You're so positivity adorable!" She sang as she ran back up to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Hmhm, you smell lovely too. Is that orchid?"

"I'm not sure."

"You mean you don't know what kind of perfume you wear?"

"Lizzy it's not perfume its..."

"Hehehe, it's okay Ciel, lots of men wear it..hmhm.."

"I do believe you mean cologne.."

"Either way you smell wonderful! I think I have orchid too..hmhm...I only wear it on special occasion though, like on the holidays." She snickered happily and Ciel felt hot in the face. That damn Undertaker. He just knew Sebastian had the man do this on purpose to break down his pride once again. To humiliate him a little more.

"Please excuse me Lizzy, but I must return home now.." Ciel said as Sebastian led him out with an amused smile and put him in the carriage.

"Master, whatever I did to deserve that I have no idea, but I am sincerely sorry. Please don't make me go back to that damned reaper again.." Ciel as Sebastian smiled.

"Hmhm...we will see.." He said as he closed the door and led the boy home.

The days and months went on, and Ciel grew more accustomed to his form as a Neko with cat ears and a tail. He was a little more warmed up to Sebastian as well. But the demon wasn't his normally cheery self any more. Of course, there was a good reason why. Some interesting events had happened in the past six months, Claude had, to Ciel, lost his mind and went after his soul. Abandoning Alois who unfortunately was killed. The child phantomhive didn't know exactly by whom but was nearly positive Claude did it. He knew Sebastian knew but didn't ask. These days, Ciel was much more relaxed,more than he'd been in nearly three years. Right now he sat on Sebastian's Lap enjoying a cup of Tea and snuggling up to the butler. He'd grown quite fond of cuddling the way a cat would and getting his ears scratched and pet.

"My lord, today's schedule is empty, is there anything particular that you would like to engage in." Sebastian asked with little emotion. Ciel smiled and opened his eyes revealing a deep crimson color rather than the normal lapiz blue he had usually had. He took another sip of his tea.

"No. I'd simply like to relax today, nya." Ciel answered to the other demon. They had broken all previous ties to people and businesses, Ciel again set the manor a blaze before he and the butler left for good. Sebastian was now permanently bound in contract for the rest of eternity to serve Ciel, being a lowly butler till the end of time. The two were Master's of each other. Ciel master of the demon butler before him, and Sebastian master of the child demon who sat on his lap in a slightly kingly manor. Both slaves to each other.

~FIN~

...

Ciel: Finally it's over! Hmhm..no quite so high and mighty now are you Master..

Sebastian: It's true..I will be serving you from now on as your butler..but I still have the pleasure of being your Master as well..hmhm...

Ciel: Agree to disagree..

Me: Hmhm..


End file.
